Cold Case
by fiesa
Summary: Sammlung von in sich abgeschlossenen Kurzgeschichten in und um die Fernsehserie Cold Case. Kapitel 11 - Die Bedeutung von Namen.
1. Frühling Um was es geht

**Vorbemerkung.**

Hallo erstmal! Dies ist meine erste Fanfiction, die ich hier auf dieser Website hochlade. Ich habe also schon anderswo FFs veröffentlicht, bin jedoch hier gelandet, weil ich es liebe, englische FFs zu lesen. Von denen es, wenn ich das behaupten kann, hier eine Menge sehr gute gibt, besonders von meiner absoluten Lieblingsserie, Cold Case.

Da es hier jedoch auch eine Menge deutscher FFs zu geben scheint und ich einfach nicht die Zeit finde, diese OneShots zu übersetzen, an denen mein ganzes herz hängt, veröffentliche ich sie erst einmal auf Deutsch.

Leider ist mir aufgefallen, dass ich, was den Namen von Scottys alter Freundin angeht, wohl einem Hörfehler aufgesessen bin. Ob es jetzt "Alyssa" ist (so schreibe ich es) oder "Elissa", wie viele andere es schreiben, weiß ich nicht, aber ich hoffe, das tut dieser Geschichte keinen Abbruch. In späteren Kapiteln habe ich es korrigiert.

Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen und alles Gute!

**Inhalt: **Scotty schwirren Lils Worte im Kopf herum. Bezieht sich auf die Episode 17, "Verfolgt" (engl.: Slipping), der 5. Staffel. Spoiler!

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehören eine Menge Papier und Bücher, aber Cold Case leider nicht.

* * *

Cold Case – Frühling. Um was es geht

„Es geht nicht um Sie, Scotty. Und auch nicht um Alyssa."

Pause.

Wohl überlegt. Sie wusste, wie man Spannung erzeugte. Wie man schockierte.

Alyssa.

Scott Valens stellte nicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fest, dass Lilly Rush die Gabe besaß, jene Dinge auszusprechen, die er sich selbst nicht eingestand. Nicht eingestehen wollte. Ging es nur ihm so? Mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit war er nicht der Einzige, der sich immer wieder von ihrer Intuition überraschen ließ.

Die Luft im Büro schien plötzlich zu dick – nicht atembar. Alyssa. Selbst nach all den Jahren ließ dieser Name sein Herz noch immer stocken und der dumpfe Schmerz legte sich wie ein Ring um ihn.

Alyssa.

Seine beste Freundin, seine Gefährtin, seine Geliebte... Seine einzige wirkliche Begleiterin seit einer Zeit, an die er sich nicht mehr zurückerinnern konnte. Und seit Jahren auch wieder nicht mehr so wirklich. So lebhaft er auch ihr Bild – ihre dunklen Augen, unergründlich tief, ihre lockigen Haare, weich wie Samt, den süßen Geschmack ihrer Lippen, den Duft ihrer Haut – noch in sich tragen mochte, so lebhaft der Gedanke an sie auch war. Nichts änderte die Tatsache, dass sie selbst alles andere als lebendig war.

Alyssa war tot.

Seit über fünf Jahren.

Und noch immer weigerte sich sein Kopf, zu glauben, dass ihr Verschwinden und ihr Tod von ihr selbst geplant gewesen sein sollte. Alyssa hätte ihm so etwas niemals angetan.

_Woher weißt du das_, sagte die leise und verhasste Stimme in seinem Inneren. _Alyssa wusste manchmal nicht mehr, was sie tat. Sie war nicht mehr sie selbst. Wenn sie beschlossen hat, nach draußen zu gehen, nur mit einem Pullover bekleidet, dann hat sie das auch getan..._

Und nicht beachtet, dass draußen Schnee lag. Oder vielleicht gerade deshalb? An der Brücke waren ihre Fußspuren zugeschneit. Nichts wies darauf hin, dass sie hier hinuntergestürzt war. Ihren geschundenen, erfrorenen Körper fand man nie. An dem Abend war sie einfach verschwunden, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass es 10° unter Null war, ohne ihm eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen, ohne ihn anzurufen. Sie war einfach verschwunden.

_Nein. Nicht Alyssa_.

Zäh floss der morgendliche Berufsverkehr an ihm vorbei.

Ein neuer Tag begann in Philadelphia, das Leben ging weiter. Die Menschen gingen ihrer Arbeit nach. Niemand sah sich nach dem hochgewachsenen Mann um, der scheinbar ziellos die Straße entlangwanderte, in dem dunklen Mantel, der ihn zu einem Teil der anonymen Masse machte. Scotty war das nur Recht.

Lils Worte geisterten ihm noch immer im Kopf herum – nun schon seit dem Wochenende. Seit Freitag, genauer gesagt, seitdem er sich geweigert hatte, den Fall auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Sein Instinkt hatte ihm gesagt, dass da mehr war. Nicht nur eine Frau, deren Geist sich _verwirrte_ – wie er dieses Wort hasste. Nein, da war eindeutig mehr gewesen. Er hatte Recht gehabt. Aber langsam begann er sich zu fragen, ob es wirklich sein Instinkt gewesen war oder nicht doch etwas anderes. Aber wenn, dann was? Selbst, nachdem er das gesamte Wochenende Zeit gehabt hatte, darüber nachzudenken – er hatte noch immer keine Lösung gefunden.

_"Es geht hier nicht um Sie, Scotty. Und auch nicht um Alyssa."_

Ihre Worte liessen ihn einfach nicht los – so hartnäckig wie diejenige, die sie geäußert hatte. Wie kam es, dass er sich sogar noch heute, Tage später, an jedes ihrer Worte, an jede Geste, jeden Blick erinnern konnte, mit dem Lil ihn bedacht hatte? Wahrscheinlich lag es ganz einfach daran, dass sie von Alyssa gesprochen hatte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass Lil jemals von ihr gesprochen hatte.

Sein Magen knurrte.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte Scotty, was sein Körper längst schon wusste: es war langsam an der Zeit, ein kleines Frühstück zu sich zu nehmen. In Eile hatte er heute Morgen seine Wohnung verlassen, hatte nur eine schnelle Tasse Kaffee hinuntergestürzt. Am liebsten hätte er sich in eines der kleinen Cafés gesetzt, die den Boulevard säumten. Leider hatte er eine Verabredung... Aber Rush würde es sicher nichts ausmachen, wenn er sich zuvor einen Donut und einen heißen Kaffee besorgte. Es wurde deutlich heller, jeden Morgen... Aber dass es langsam Frühling wurde, bedeutete nicht, dass es schon morgens frühlingswarm war. Schließlich waren sie nicht zum Frühstück verabredet. Sondern schlicht dienstlich.

Ein Problem am Schlange stehen war, dass man einfach nichts zu tun hatte. Man konnte zwar zum Hundert ersten Mal die Speisekarte und die Preislisten an den Wänden studieren, aber Scotty war anderweitig abgelenkt. Man hatte einfach zu viel Zeit zum Nachdenken. Und heute liessen ihn selbst die kleinsten Andeutungen an seine Partnerin wieder ins Grübeln verfallen.

Alyssa.

Alyssa hatte Lil gemocht. Ein Mal hatten sie sich getroffen, danach vielleicht noch öfter, ohne sein Wissen. Er wusste es nicht. Er hatte es verhindern wollen. Alyssa hatte sich durchgesetzt. Hatte er ernsthaft geglaubt, Rush würde nicht verstehen?

_"Ich mag sie"_, hatte Alyssa ihm an dem Abend lächelnd gesagt. _"Sie ist schön. Und sie ist..."_ „Stark", hatte er erwidert, ohne nachdenken zu müssen. Stark – das erste Wort, das ihm einfiel, wenn er an seine Partnerin dachte. Das erste Attribut, welches ihm in den Sinn kam, wenn es um sie ging. _"Stark?"_ Alyssa runzelte angestrengt die Stirn, verzog ihr Gesicht zu der vertrauten Grimasse der Konzentration. Er liebte sie so sehr... _"Stark..."_ Sie schien das Wort zu testen, zu schmecken, ob es dasjenige war, welches sie suchte._"Nun... Nein."_ „Nein?" _"Nein."_

Und dann lachte sie. _"So siehst du sie also? Ich glaube, du liegst falsch. Aber... Nun – es ist nicht weiter wichtig."_

Wie immer hatte sie Recht gehabt.

Er hatte die Gelegenheit gehabt, Lilly Rush näher kennenzulernen. Hatte miterlebt, wie sie verletzt wurde und verletzte – mit Worten. Ihrer schärfsten Waffe, die sich so leicht auch gegen sie selbst richtete. Und auch durch Taten: Wie sie angeschossen wurde. Wie sie schoss. Um der Gerechtigkeit Willen. Dabei war ganz sicher keine Gerechtigkeit im Spiel gewesen, als sie selbst um ihr Leben hatte kämpfen müssen. Wie lange hatte sie den Anblick ihrer Dienstwaffe, ja sogar den eines schlichten Halfters, nicht ertragen? Wie lange war sie zusammengezuckt, wenn im Raum etwas knallte?

Sie hatte immer noch Alpträume.

Warum machte er sich jetzt Gedanken um Lilly Rush?

Wütend über sich selbst schüttelte Scotty den Kopf und nahm sich vor, aufzuhören, über sinnlose Dinge nachzudenken. Vielleicht sollte er beginnen, Sport zu treiben... Es würde ihn ganz sicher von solchen Gedanken erlösen.

„Einen schwarzen Kaffee ohne Zucker und zwei Donuts mit Zimt."

„Kommt sofort."

_"Hier geht es nicht um Sie, Scotty. Und auch nicht um Alyssa."_

Natürlich war es bei dem Fall nicht um Alyssa gegangen. Was hatte sie ihm da vorgeworfen? Es sprach nicht gerade für sie, dass sie solche Kommentare einfach nur in den Raum warf. Vielleicht sollte er sie darauf hinweisen. Es war schließlich kein Fall gewesen, der mit Alyssas Verschwinden vergleichbar gewesen wäre.  
Nancy Hudson war eine einsame, verängstigte junge Frau gewesen, mit einer Menge Talent zum Schreiben – in einer Zeit, in der Frauen nun einmal nicht schrieben. Sie war von ihrem Ehemann ermordet worden – nachdem er versucht hatte, sie mit Hilfe der Haushälterin in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, ihr vorzugaukeln, dass sie den Verstand verlor... Nein, Nancy Hudson und Alyssa hatten nichts gemeinsam.

Wie war Lil nur darauf gekommen, sie zu verbinden?

Es war wahrscheinlich wieder eine ihrer fixen Ideen gewesen. Er hatte oft genug erlebt, wie sie jene Technik im Verhör anwandte: in dem sie so tat, als hätte sie den Angeklagten durchschaut. Als wüsste sie, was er dachte, an was er dachte, und an wen er dachte... Und sobald dieser auch glaubte, sie habe ihn durchschaut, hatte sie gewonnen.

Lil war gut.

Sie war brillant – ohne Zweifel. Beinahe wäre Scotty auch auf ihren Trick hereingefallen.

„Morgen, Scotty", sagte neben ihm Lils Stimme und er fuhr ertappt herum. Beherrschte sich noch rechtzeitig, um nicht laut zu fluchen, als heißer Kaffee aus dem Becher herausschwappte und ihm auf die Hand spritzte.

„Und dabei haben diese Dinger schon einen Deckel", kommentierte seine Partnerin.

_"Warum nennt ihr Lil eigentlich deine Partnerin?",_ fragte Alyssa. _"Will und Nick arbeiten doch auch zusammen, aber niemand spricht von Partnern."_

Ja, genau, Alyssa. Warum? Warum, Lil? Scotty musste passen: er hatte keine Ahnung. Warum waren sie alle Kollegen, aber Lil seine Partnerin?

„Guten Morgen", sagte er stattdessen und betrachtete sie genauer, während er einen Schluck von dem heißen Kaffee nahm, sich beinahe die Kehle verbrannte und sich weigerte, das zu zeigen.

„Gut geschlafen?"  
Der Blick aus ihren grauen Augen war vernichtend und sprach für sich selbst. Scotty konnte sich ein kleines, selbstgefälliges Grinsen nicht verhindern: seine eigene, kleine und – wenn er zugab – nicht sehr befriedigende Rache für die Grübeleien, die sie ihm tagtäglich bescherte. Schnell unterdrückte er es zusammen mit der Aufwallung des Schuldgefühls, welches immer aufkam, wenn er sie so sah.

Lil warf einen Blick auf den Becher in seiner Hand.

„Gute Idee. Ich hole mir auch eben noch einen."

Und schon war sie, elegant wie eine Raubkatze, in der Menge der morgendlichen Passanten untergetaucht.

Scotty betrachtete das Treiben um ihn herum, bis sie so schnell wieder vor ihm stand, wie sie verschwunden war. In ihrer Hand dampfte der Kaffee in den frischen Frühlingsmorgen hinaus.

„Sollen Wir?", fragte sie, aber er antwortete nicht.

Wie magisch wurde sein Blick vom Hinterkopf einer Frau nicht weit vor ihm angezogen.

Braunes, lockiges, schulterlanges Haar, eher unordentlich hochgesteckt...

Schmale Schultern und eine robuste, wenn auch kleine, Statur...

Hände, die sich beim Sprechen mitbewegten, nie stillzustehen schienen...

„Was ist?", fragte Lil und folgte seinem Blick mit gerunzelter Stirn. Scotty brachte kein Wort heraus. Nur ein Wort entkam seinen Lippen.

„Alyssa..."

Dann drehte sich die Frau um.

Scotty nahm die Welt um sich herum erst wieder war, als Lil ihre Hand sacht auf seinen Arm legte.

„Das ist nicht Alyssa, Scotty. Sehen Sie doch."

Das tonnenschwere Gewicht der Luft legte sich wieder auf seine Schultern. Der Lärm der Straße drang aus allen Richtungen auf ihn ein. Scotty stand da wie angewurzelt. Erst langsam, eine ganze Zeit nach dem Hören und Sehen, wurde ihm auch die Kälte wieder bewusst... Und die Wärme einer kleinen, zarten Hand, die auf seinem Arm lag. Weil sie das einzige war, was ihn gerade hielt, ihn daran hinderte zu fallen, zu verschwinden – weil es das einzige war, was ihn aufrecht hielt und vertraut war - drehte er sich mit Mühe um und versuchte, den Besitzer der Hand ausfindig zu machen.

Lil.

Sie zog ihre Hand weg, als sie merkte, dass er sie ansah, dass er die Welt wieder wahrnahm. Sie fragte nicht, was. Und nicht warum. Sie sah ihn nur prüfend an.

„Es ist spät", sagte sie schließlich. „Wir müssen los."

Und als sie sich sicher war, dass er ihr folgte, setzte sie sich in Bewegung. Eine Zeit lang lief er hinter ihr her, seinen Blick auf ihren geraden Rücken vor sich gerichtet, nichts anderes wahrnehmend als die feinen Schulterblättern und das Wippen ihres Pferdeschwanzes, während sie ging. Der Rest seines Verstandes, der noch korrekt arbeitete, arbeitete verzweifelt, um etwas zu sagen, etwas...

Er öffnete gerade den Mund, um auszusprechen, wovon er noch nicht wusste, was es sein würde, da blieb sie stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Oder doch?", fragte sie ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

Scottys Kopf war leer. Deshalb schloss er den Mund wieder und erwiderte nichts. Irgendwann ging er einfach weiter, und Lil folgte ihm.

_"Es geht hier nicht um Sie, Scotty. Und auch nicht um Alyssa."_

Graue Augen bohrten sich tief in seine Augen hinein.

_"Oder doch?"_

Warum ärgerte ihn das plötzlich so sehr?

Warum?  
Verdammt. Sollte Lil sich gefälligst um ihren eigenen Kram kümmern.


	2. Sommer Der wahre Kern der Geschichte

Oh Himmel. Hab gerade gesehen, dass ich vergessen habe, die BB-Codes wegzumachen! Ich arbeite daran...

* * *

Cold Case – Frühling. Der wahre Kern der Geschichte

Es begann an einem Dienstag Morgen.

(Nicht, dass Dienstage sowieso nicht schon zu den schlimmsten Tagen der Woche gehörten – abgesehen von Mittwochs vielleicht.)

Es traft sich, dass es in einer Abteilung der Mordkommission der Philadelphia Police an diesem besagten Dienstag (leider) nicht so viel zu tun gab...

***

_Dienstag, 7Uhr 46Minuten_

„Rate mal, wen ich am Sonntag Abend in der neuen Bar an der Ninth Avenue gesehen habe!"

„Keine Ahnung. Aber ich schätze, du wirst es mir gleich sagen."

„Kannst du nicht einmal weniger sarkastisch sein?"

„Das ist kein Sarkasmus. Warum redest du überhaupt mit mir über solchen Klatsch? Kannst du dir nicht eine andere Frau suchen?"

„Leider ist gerade niemand außer dir in der Nähe, also rede ich mir dir, auch wenn du ein Mann bist. Wie auch immer – es war Lilly Rush."  
„Wie – die Lilly Rush?"

„Ja, genau. Die aus dem Team für ungelöste Fälle."

„Was soll daran so besonders sein?"

„Hast du sie schon einmal in einer Bar gesehen?"

„Nein, aber ich bin auch selten in Bars unterwegs. Und warum sollte sie es nicht sein... Sie ist eine Frau, sie darf doch ausgehen. Ich zumindest hätte nichts dagegen, mit ihr..."  
„Erspar mir die Details. Jeder weiß, dass du eine Freundin hast... Und jeder weiß, dass Lilly Rush meistens bis zum späten Abend im Büro bleibt und kaum ausgeht. Deshalb ist es ja so merkwürdig."

„Sie war aber doch einmal mit diesem einen Typen liiert... Der war doch sogar mal hier."

„Ja, dieser Biker. Merkwürdiger Typ."  
„Sie war also immer schon so komisch."

„Hmm-hm."

***

_Dienstag, 8Uhr 57Minuten_

„Hast du gehört, dass Rush am Sonntag in dieser Bar an der Ninth gewesen sein soll?"

„Nee – echt? Alleine oder in Begleitung?"

„Mit so einem Biker-Typen, munkelt man. Wahrscheinlich hat der die Menge kräftig aufgemischt. Solche Leute kennt man ja – die haben in Bars nichts als Schlägereien im Kopf."  
„Mit einem Biker... Das hätte ich ihr nicht zugetraut. Rush wirkt sowieso viel zu kalt für eine Beziehung. Die lebt doch nur für ihre Arbeit... Wie Valens, Vera und Jeffries das aushalten, mit ihr zusammenzuarbeiten?"

„Frag sie doch."  
„Besser nicht. Von dem, was man hört, ist Rush deren Königin."  
„Ja, aber wenn – dann eine Eiskönigin."

„Haha! Der Staatsanwalt, mit dem sie letztens auf der Department-Feier war, hat da wahrscheinlich besser zu ihr gepasst?"

„Nicht wirklich. Der war herzensgut, der Mann... So, wie Rush auf ihre Arbeit fixiert ist, müssen alle Beziehungen ja scheitern,"

***

_Dienstag, 10Uhr 22Minuten_

„Hey – stimmt es, dass am Sonntag ein Biker die Cleve Bar in der Ninth Ave alles kurz und klein geschlagen hat, weil Rush sich von ihm getrennt hat?"

„Das hab ich auch irgendwie gehört. Irgendwas war da auch noch mit einem Staatsanwalt..."

„Das ist aber schon lange vorbei."  
„Woher weißt du das?"  
„Hab da so meine Quellen... Die Frau verschleißt Männer echt wie unsereins Kleenex."

„Da du mal wieder erkältet bist, ist dein Verbrauch wohl nicht mit dem ihrigen Männerverbrauch zu vergleichen, Veronica."  
„Na und? Ich wäre froh, wenn ein gutaussehender Biker für mich eine Bar kurz und klein schlagen würde..."

„Leider bist du Single. Wie ich."  
„Tja, Larissa, das scheint unser Schicksal zu sein."

***

_Dienstag, 10Uhr 46Minunten_

„Ja, sie hat ihn sitzenlassen wie diesen Staatsanwalt. Keith – erinnert ihr euch noch? Der war mit auf der Party vom Department. Verführt und dann fallengelassen – genau wie ihren Verlobten davor. Das war auch ein toller Mann..."  
„Bist du seit Neustem schwul, Cole?"

„Willst du mich verarschen? Nein! Interessiert mich doch nicht, was Lilly Rush in ihrer Freizeit mit ihren Männern macht..."

„Aber du hättest bestimmt nichts dagegen, sie auch mal flachzulegen, oder?"

„Und vielleicht wäre das gar nicht so schwierig. Aber pass auf, dass du dich nicht in sie verliebst! Sie wird dich genauso behandeln wie alle anderen Männer in ihrem Leben. Wie den letzten Dreck."

„Woher wollt ihr überhaupt wissen, wie Rush Männer behandelt?"  
„Na, ist doch ganz klar, dass sie sie hasst..."  
„Und außerdem arbeitet der Bekannte meiner Exfreundin mit ihrem Ex-Verlobten zusammen. Der weiß Bescheid."

***

_Dienstag, 11 Uhr 05Minuten_

„Also war sie am Sonntag in dieser Bar, die Montag Früh in der Zeitung stand?"

„Ja, und ihr Exfreund hat randaliert. Dieser Biker, der letztes Jahr die ganze Zeit vor dem Gebäude herumhing, bis sie rausging..."

„Ich hab gehört, es soll ihr Verlobter gewesen sein."

„Ex-Verlobter, wenn schon... Den hatte sie doch schon vor Jahren abserviert."

„Ja, und ihre Schwester war doch der Grund dafür, dass sie ihm den Laufpass gegeben hat, oder nicht?"

„Ihre Schwester – im Ernst? War das nicht diese Barfrau?"

„Die Barfrau, die nebenbei als Scheckbetrügerin und Kreditkartenfälscherin gearbeitet hat. Und wahrscheinlich auch als Diebin."  
„Was für eine Familie!"

„Da fragt man sich doch manchmal, was Rush bei der Mordkommission macht, oder..."

***

_Dienstag, 12Uhr 29Minuten_

„Warum hat sie ihren Verlobten denn eigentlich sitzen lassen?"  
„Angeblich haben sie und ihre Schwester den bedauernswerten Mann bestohlen und haben sich aus dem Staub gemacht... Rush mit einem Biker-Typen. Vielleicht hat sie ihn ja schon lange betrogen."

„Das hätte ich ihr eigentlich nicht zugetraut..."  
„Du glaubst eben nur das Beste von den Menschen, Miranda. Die Welt ist schlecht – sieh es ein."

„Es ist nur ein Gerücht, vergiss das nicht. Es entspricht sicherlich nicht den Tatsachen."  
„Rede du dir das ruhig ein. Jedes Gerücht basiert auf einem wahren Kern."

***

_Dienstag, 13Uhr 33Minuten_

„Irgendwie muss ich Miranda Morrisey zustimmen."  
„Häh? Wer ist Miranda? Und worin stimmst du ihr zu?"

„Na, es läuft doch gerade diese Geschichte durchs Department..."  
„Ich weiß, welche du meinst. Die von Rush aus dem Team für Tiefkühlmorde."

„Lass das Valens und Rush nicht hören! Wie es aussieht, leben sie für diese ungeklärten Fälle. Ich weiß echt nicht, was daran so toll sein soll – es ist doch viel spannender, lebendige Mörder zu fangen und ihrer gerechten Strafe zuzuführen..."

„Ja, aber zu dem Gerücht. Glaubst du echt, dass Rush und ihre Schwester Rushs Verlobten bestohlen haben könnten und dann abgehauen sind? Sie wirkt eigentlich recht nett. Das würde ich ihr nicht zutrauen."

„Wie soll es denn sonst abgelaufen sein, hm?"  
„Vielleicht war es ja die Schuld der Schwester..."

„Also meine Schwester könnte mich und Rex nur auseinanderbringen, wenn sie mit ihm schlafen würde. Ich lass mir doch von ihr sonst nichts erzählen!"

„Du hast gar keine Schwester."

„Umso besser."

***

_Dienstag, 134Uhr 45Minuten_

„Diese Schlampe!"

„Häh? Wer? Wovon redest du?"

„Na- von Rushs Schwester! Sie war es doch, die mit deren Verlobten geschlafen hat – deshalb hat Rush sich doch von ihm getrennt!"

„Warst du nicht vorhin noch der Meinung, dass es ganz Lilly Rush wäre, wenn sie ihn hätte sitzen lassen und wenn sie mit einem anderen Mann abgehauen wäre?"

„Schon, aber nachdem ich weiß, wie ihre Schwester ist..."

„Wie ist sie?"  
„Ein verlogenes, kleines Biest! Deshalb haben sich Rush und ihr Verlobter getrennt."

„Aber letztens waren sie doch noch in dieser Bar..."

„Ja, da, wo nachher der Biker randaliert hat. Es stand am Montag in der Zeitung."

„Arme Frau. Eine Schwester, die nicht nur andere Menschen belügt, sondern auch ihre eigene Schwester..."

„Woah. Kein Wunder, dass Rush so kalt geworden ist."

***

_Dienstag, 16Uhr 12Minuten_

„Trotzdem ist mir die Geschichte mit dem Biker irgendwie suspekt. Warum hat er denn die Bar auf den Kopf stellen müssen?"

„Vielleicht war er auch ein Ex-Freund?"

„Würde sich Lilly Rush mit einem Biker einlassen?"  
„Wer weiß..."

„So hätte er wenigstens ein Motiv. In der Zeitung stand ja darüber nicht viel."

„Oh ja."

Die Gerüchte über seine Untergebene erreichten John Stillmans Team für ungelöste Mordfälle am Dienstag Abend gegen 17Uhr 46Minuten. Der Lieutenant und Vorgesetzte schüttelte verärgert den Kopf.

„Wenn Gerüchte Brennstoff wären, dann bräuchten wir uns keine Sorge um die kommenden Energieengpässe zu machen, wenn die Erdöl- und Erdgaslager ausgeschöpft sind."

Am Dienstagabend bekam Lilly Rush nach einem langen Außeneinsatz schliesslich auch das Geflüster zu hören, welches den ganzen Tag lang in ihrer Abwesenheit kursiert war. Bei ihr waren Scotty Valens und Kat Miller, ihr Partner und ihre Freundin und Kollegin.

„Wie bitte?", wiederholte Kat ungläubig.

„Angeblich warst du verlobt, aber deine Schwester hat mit deinem Verlobten rumgemacht und du hast dich von ihm getrennt. Unter uns, das hätte ich auch gemacht – und ich hätte meiner Schwester, wäre sie auch eine Kreditkartenfälscherin und Betrügerin, einen kräftigen Schlag auf den Kopf verpasst. Und dann hast du dich angeblich am Sonntag mit dem Typen, mit dem dich deine Schwester betrogen haben soll, auch noch in einer Bar getroffen? Und ein anderer Ex-Freund kam vorbei und hat daraufhin ein Fenster eingeschlagen, statt durch die Tür zu kommen wie zivilisierte Menschen? Was für ein absoluter Müll! Da sieht man mal wieder, was für einen Auftrieb diese Gerüchte erleben, wenn sie den ganzen Tag ungehindert zirkulieren. Jemand hätte doch mal seinen Grips einsetzen müssen, dann hätte er mit Sicherheit eingesehen, dass das absoluter Unsinn ist!"

Mit einem zweifelnden Gesichtsausdruck wandte sie sich Lil zu, die während sie zuhörte, weder ein Wort gesagt noch das Gesicht verzogen hatte. Auch Scotty musterte sie eingehend. Wie immer konnte man Lil einfach nicht ansehen, was sie dachte. Aber von dem, was er von ihr wusste...

Ihre Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem winzigen Lächeln. Einem gefährlichen Lächeln. Unwillkürlich wichen ihre Kollegen vor ihr zurück. Den Schwätzern würde es schlecht ergehen... Sie selbst hätten alles vermieden, was ihnen auch nur ansatzweise die Rache der Lilly Rush einbringen würde. Und diese Dummköpfe hatten sie, sich selbst völlig unbewusst, in welcher Gefahr sie schwebten, auf sich hinabbeschworen...

„Da haben sie den Kern der Sache ganz gut getroffen..."

Ihre Augen funkelten. Ihr Lächeln war kälter als die Hölle. Ihre Kollegen sahen sich außerstande, irgend etwas zu antworten. Die Gerüchte waren wahr. Die Leute hatten über Lilly Rush getuschelt. Sie hatten sich in ihr Privatleben eingemischt. Sie waren tot.

„Aber was mich wirklich, wirklich wütend macht..."

Scotty und Kat hielten den Atem an und machten sich klein.

„Ist, dass sie uns schon wieder die Abteilung für Tiefkühlmorde genannt haben."


	3. Herbst Wie Hund und Katze

Hi!

Es tut mir furchtbar leid, dass ich es in letzter Zeit weder geschafft habe, die Kommentare zu beantworten, noch, neue Kapitel hochzuladen! Das liegt daran, dass ich vor zwei Wochen umgezogen bin und leider - außer an der Uni und in der Bibliothek - keinen Internetanschluss habe. Trotzdem vielen, vielen Dank für die eingegangenen kommentare - zwei Stück, wenn ich mich nicht irre, vielen, vielen Dank! Und hiermit auch viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel.

Disclaimer: Mir gehört ein schmerzender Kopf und eine fiese Erkältung, die mir in den nächsten zwei Tagen die Stimme und den Schlaf rauben wird. Aber leider nicht Cold Case.

* * *

Cold Case – Herbst. Wie Hund und Katze

„Sag mal, Lilly."

Kat Miller tauchte vor ihrem Schreibtisch auf, als sei sie mitsamt dem Drehstuhl, auf dem sie saß, aus dem Boden des Großraumbüros gewachsen. Lässig schob sie einen Stift, der einige Zentimeter neben der Ablage auf dem ansonsten makellos aufgeräumten Schreibtisch lag, beiseite, plazierte ihre Ellenbogen darauf und stützte ihr Kinn in die Hände.

„Hmmm..."  
Die blonde Frau am Schreibtisch vor ihr sah kaum auf.

Stattdessen fuhr sie konzentriert fort, zwei Photos, welche nebeneinander auf dem Bildschirm ihres PCs abgebildet waren, miteinander zu vergleichen.

„Warum starrst du immernoch auf die Bilder?"

Kat schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre braunen Locken flogen.

„Irgendwann bist du blind und dann nützt du uns gar nichts mehr."

„Hmmm..."  
Wieder reagierte die Frau vor ihr nur mit einem unverbindlichen Geräusch, also beschloss sie, deutlicher auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Kat Miller ignorierte man nicht.

„Lilly Rush!"

Lilly Rush blickte ungehalten hoch, als eine flache Hand auf ihren Schreibtisch knallte. Auf ihrem Gesicht stand deutlich ein Ausdruck, den Kat mittlerweile kannte: zwei Jahre in der Mordkommission, gemeinsam mit Lilly Rush, hätten jedem Menschen beigebracht, dass man sie besser nicht störte, wollte man den „Wenn-es-nichts-Wichtiges-ist-dann-bist-du-besser-schneller-als-ich"-Blick nicht zu sehen bekommen. Den „Ich-bin-ziemlich-genervt-schalte-um-auf-Eisprinzessin"-Blick. Noch besser: man vermied jegliche Situation, in der dieser Blick auf einen selbst zurückfallen würde. Aber das interessierte Kat nicht.

„Was ist denn?"

Kat grinste und zuckte die Schultern. Sie freute sich auf Lils Ausdruck...  
„Ich dachte nur... Was denkst du, wenn du Scotty siehst?"

„Häh?"

Vor Überraschung fiel Lil der Füller aus der Hand, den sie fest umklammert hatte.

„Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?"

Beinahe hätte sie sich umgesehen, sich davon überzeugt, dass niemand in der Nähe war, der sie hören konnte. Kat sah es an der Art, wie sie ihre Schultern und ihr Kinn verteidigend hob. Sie konnte es sich sparen, das wusste sie, und Lilly wusste genauso gut, dass sie allein waren.

Locker zuckte Kat erneut mit den Schultern und genoss ihren kleinen Triumph.

Lilly Rush verwirrt.

„Hat keinen besonderen Grund – ich wollte dich nur immer mal danach fragen. Ich meine – gut, du arbeitest mit ihm zusammen, nicht ich, deshalb stört es mich nicht weiter – aber ich muss jedes Mal an einen Malteser denken, wenn ich ihn sehe. Ob das an seinem Namen liegt?"

Jetzt starrte Lil sie unverhohlen irritiert an.

Kat feixte. Das war doch mal was Neues! Lilly Rush – irritiert. Die Sensation – 5 Dollar Eintritt!

„Wie – du vergleichst Scotty mit einem kleinen, weißen Terrier?"  
„Nja – ein Malteser halt. Klein, weiß, gelenkig und mit einem hohen Bellen..."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!"

„Was – wäre dir ein Schäferhund lieber? Groß, gutaussehend und hoffnungslos überzüchtet? Na ja, ich kann sehen, was daran reizvoll währe..."

Sie lachte Lil über den Schreibtisch hinweg an. Die blonde Frau ihr gegenüber liess sich langsam rückwärts in ihren Schreibtischsessel sinken.

„Kat – du vergleichst Scotty mit einem Malteser, weil du einen Malteser Scotty nennen würdest. Vorausgesetzt, du hättest einen."

Lilsche Logik. Damit hatte sie gerechnet.

„Das kannst du so nicht sagen", widersprach sie. „Vielleicht würde ich einen Malteser ja auch Scotty nennen, weil ich bei ihm automatisch an Scotty denke?"

Lil runzelte ungehalten die Stirn.

„Ha, ha. Kannst du mir jetzt verraten, was das soll?"

„Was siehst du in Scotty?"

„Ganz sicher keinen Malteser!"

Kat pustete sich ihr Pony aus der Stirn.

„Bist du jetzt sauer?"

„Wieso sollte ich!"

„Du wirkst aber so."

Graublaue Augen blitzten sie an. Lil entwickelte Elan – wenn es um Scotty ging, immer. Oder erschien ihr das nur so?

„Himmel! Entschuldige bitte, dass ich wütend bin, weil du meinen Partner mit einem Malteser vergleichst! Aber nein, ich bin nicht sauer. Ich muss arbeiten."

„Und du bist eine Katze."

Kat liess sich nicht aus dem Konzept bringen – das zog sie jetzt durch.

„Einzelgängerisch und kratzbürstig."

„Vielen Dank", knurrte Lil.

Kat legte den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte leise.

„Lilly und Scotty. Scotty und Lilly. Süß, nicht?"

Entsetzt blickte ihre Freundin von dem Papier auf, welches sie verzweifelt zu lesen versuchte.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ist dir das noch nicht aufgefallen? Scotty und Lilly. Lilly und Scotty. Sogar eure Namen sind gleich! Katze und Hund arbeiten zusammen... Irgendwie kann ja nichts aus euch beiden werden!"

„Kat", quetschte Lil zwischen zusammengequetschten Zähnen hervor.

„Jetzt reichts!"

Kat dachte nicht dran, aufzuhören. Sie war in ihrem Element.

„Deshalb ist also noch nie etwas zwischen euch beiden passiert – obwohl ihr so viele Gelegenheiten hattet. Unterwegs wart ihr schließlich oft genug zusammen. Obwohl ich dir da nicht ganz traue, muss ich es wohl glauben, wenn du sagst, ihr hättet nie etwas miteinander gehabt... Schade - dabei passt ihr so gut zusammen!"

Ruckartig stand Lil auf, packte ihre Kaffeetasse, die auf dem Tisch wartete, und verliess mit großen Schritten das Büro in Richtung Pausenraum. Kat rollte langsam mit dem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich wusste es", frohlockte sie zufrieden. „Ich wusste es!"

„Sie passen heute besser auf, Miller", riet Will Jeffries, der an ihr vorbeiging. „Manche Leute sollte man sich besser nicht zum Feind machen."

„Was wussten Sie?", fragte Nick Vera.

„Ich wusste, dass da was zwischen Rush und Valens ist", sagte sie fröhlich, stieß sich vom Schreibtisch ab und rollte durch das Büro.

„Was?" Nick schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Rush und Valens? Niemals."

„Glauben Sie, was Sie wollen", konterte sie. „Frauen haben einen Riecher dafür. Warten Sie es einfach mal ab. Und im Übrigen wissen es alle in diesem Präsidium, nur die Beiden nicht."

Ein Seitenblick traf Nick.

„Und Sie, wie es ausschaut."

„Na hören Sie mal", setzte Nick an und stockte. „Egal. Ich halte dagegen. Wenn zwischen Rush und Valens etwas ist, dann lade ich Sie zum Abendessen ein."

„Super. Nächsten Samstag hätte ich Zeit. Und das Alfredos ist spitze."  
„Ha-ha. Sehr lustig."

Will schüttelte ob der Plänkelei seiner Kollegen besorgt den Kopf.

„Manchmal ist es nicht gut, sich in solche Dinge einzumischen."

„Kommen Sie, Will. Man kann es ja nicht mitansehen, wie die um einander herumschleichen. Wäre es nicht besser, jemand gibt ihnen einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung? Abgesehen davon, dass es durchaus langsam mal an der Zeit wäre, dass etwas passiert, würde es uns die Zusammenarbeit mit ihnen gewaltig vereinfachen."

Der große Mann presste die Lippen zusammen.

„Oder deutlich verkomplizieren. Bitte, Miller. Tun Sie es nicht. Lassen Sie es einfach wie bisher weiter laufen, okay?"

Für eine Weile starrte Kat in die schwarzen Augen des Kollegen. Dann nickte sie ruckartig.

„Gut – ich lasse es auf sich beruhen."

Erleichterung streifte sein Gesicht.  
„Danke."

„Aber!" Der Schalk war zurückgekehrt. „Aber ärgern darf ich sie weiterhin, oder?"

Will seufzte, Nick grinste.

„Treiben Sie es nur nicht zu weit."

***

„Ihr kann halt niemand entkommen", merkte Scott Valens an, nachdem er eine Weile beobachtet hatte, wie seine Partnerin Kat Miller mit bösen Blicken traktierte. Lil seufzte.

„Und Ideen hat sie", sagte sie, mehr zu sich selbst.

„Bitte?"

„Nichts."

Jetzt war es an Scotty, Kat genauer zu mustern. Die störte sich nicht weiter daran und warf ihm einen fröhlichen Blick zu.

„Schön, dass Sie wieder da sind, Scotty. Lilly hat Sie schon vermisst!"

Die stöhnte auf.

„Hören Sie nicht hin", bat sie ihn. Verwundert sah er erst sie von der Seite an, dann die dunkelhäutige Kollegin. Als er aber Kats gemeines Grinsen sah, ging ihm ein Licht auf. Er grinste ebenfalls.

„Ich freue mich auch, Sie zu sehen, Katty!"

Lilly Rush brach in lautloses Gelächter aus.


	4. Herbst Schauspielern können ist alles

Hallo.

Ich habe seit min. 1 1/2 Monaten kein Internet mehr und langsam ärgern mich die Leute der Telecom doch so ein wenig... Das soll jetzt aber nicht stören!

Disclaimer: Meine Chipkarte hat ein Guthaben von 6-7€ für die Mensa, Cafeteria und alles Uni-Mässige. So wird mir Cold Case nie gehören...

* * *

Cold Case – Herbst. Schauspielern können ist alles

Absperrband, gelb mit schwarzer Aufschrift. Polizeisirenen, blinkende Lichter, Streifenwagen. Überall. Nicht gut.

Streifenpolizisten überall.

Wirklich nicht gut. Sehr schlecht sogar.

Sehr schlechte Bedingungen für den Fahrer eines Drogenschmugglerkartells, wenn dieser an den Ort kommt, an dem er einen wichtigen Mann absetzen soll, damit dieser wichtige Informationen von einem wichtigen Informanten erhalten kann. Denkbar schlechte Voraussetzungen. Wenn nicht sogar die Allerschlechtesten überhaupt.

„Oh-oh", sagte der Mann, den er nur unter dem Namen Diego kannte, vom Rücksitz aus.

„Das sieht nicht gut aus. Umdrehen, Alvaro."

Der Angesprochene reagierte, ohne die Miene zu verziehen. Er war solche harschen Kommandos gewohnt. Als Mitglied eines Schmugglerkartells fing man ganz unten an – das war sogar noch eine Stufe unter der Stufe, auf der er sich gerade befand. Aber da man nicht höher stieg, wenn man die Klappe hielt, wagte er das Risiko.

„Sollten wir nicht lieber herausfinden, was los ist?"

„Aus dem Auto heraus? DU spinnst wohl, amigo. Wir werden die Karre irgendwo parken und dann näher rangehen."

„Buena idea."  
Gute Idee. Und ihre einzige, wie es aussah. Diego war nicht der Typ, der sich lang und breit über seine Situation Gedanken machte. Alvaro hatte ihm den Anstoß gegeben – er würde sie in die Tat umsetzen. Und darin war er nicht schlecht.

„Komm schon, Alvaro!", seufzte Diego und liess ihm einen mitleidigen Blick angedeihen.

„So schwer ist es doch nicht!"

„Das sagst du", gab der zähneknirschend zurück und musste um sein Gleichgewicht kämpfen, als Diego ihm knallhart auf die Schulter schlug.

„Du bist jetzt ein Amerikaner, amigo. Geh wie einer. Sprich wie einer. Sei einer."

Wenn Diego nur wüsste, wie Recht er hatte, dachte der schwarzhaarige Mann düster und versuchte, sich aufrecht hinzustellen und sich so zu halten. Mit dem Anderen war eine Verwandlung vor sich gegangen: er hatte die Lederjacke mit einem leichten Mantel vertauscht, hatte sein Hemd ordentlich zugeknöpft und trug eine Sonnenbrille auf dem Kopf. Auch die goldenen Ketten um seinen Hals waren verschwunden. Vor Alvaro stand ein männlicher amerikanischer Staatsbürger in den besten Jahren – es fehlte nur noch die Aktentasche. Diego musterte ihn kritisch.

„Du hast nicht viel Talent zum Schauspielern, Alvaro."

Er verkniff sich die Antwort. _Wenn ich es hätte, wäre ich zum Theater gegangen... _Stattdessen nahm er es als Kompliment an. Aber im Vergleich zu Diego würde er immer nur Alvaro, der Mexikaner, bleiben.

„Keine Zeit für Lektionen", sagte das Chamäleon und sah auf seine Uhr.

„Wir finden heraus, was da passiert ist. Und denk daran – auf keinen Fall auffallen!"

Zuerst mischten sie sich in einen stetigen, aber kleinen Strom Passanten, der sich an der eher schäbigen Absteige vorbeischob, auf dem Weg nach Hause von der Arbeit, und dabei immer wieder neugierig den Kopf reckte, um zu sehen, was hinter dem gelben Absperrband geschah. Für einen Außenstehenden sah die Szene vor ihnen sehr chaotisch aus: Polizisten riefen sich über die Streifenfahrzeuge hinweg Botschaften zu, Sanitäter liefen kreuz und quer über den offenen Platz vor Haustür und Krankenwagen und Statik und unverständliche Laute drangen aus den Funkgeräten. Aber weder Diego noch Alvaro waren Außenseiter, was diese Art von Schauplätzen anging.

Und das Rätsel löste sich auf, als drei Sanitäter mit einer Bahre aus dem Haus kamen, auf der eine verdeckte Person still und unbeweglich dalag. Offensichtlich war sie tot. Einige Meter vor ihnen steuerte ein junger Polizist auf seinen Vorgesetzten zu.

„Das Opfer.... 24... spanisch oder mexikanisch... glatter Kopfschuss", hörten sie nur. Aber es reichte aus, um zu erfahren, was sie wissen wollten.

Diego ging weiter und Alvaro schloss sich ihm an.

„Hijo de Puta!", fluchte der Drogenboss höchst unchristlich und wenig amerikanisch. Der Informant war also tot. Und mit ihm waren die Namen der nächsten zehn Mulis, derjenigen, welche die Drogen aus Mexico in ihrem Magen einschmuggelten, für sie gestorben. Langsam, um um keinen Preis aufzufallen, blieben sie stehen und taten so, als seien sie in ein reges Gespräch vertieft.

„Damit ist dein Job hier zu Ende, Alvaro. Hau ab – ich werde dich kontaktieren. Und lass den Wagen da."

Klasse. Jetzt konnte er nach Hause laufen.

Alvaro nickte, drehte sich um, hob die Hand zum Gruß und ging. Wie konnte Diego angesichts des brutalen Mordes an einem seiner Informanten nur so ruhig bleiben? Am liebsten hätte er sich den Mann geschnappt und ihn gegen die nächste Wand geschleudert. Das Einzige, das Diego interessierte, war der Profit, der Profit und noch einmal der Profit... Wer dabei starb, war ihm gleich. Mit geballten Fäusten schob Alvaro sich durch die Menge, schaute weder nach Links noch nach Rechts. Zu spät bemerkte er die Bewegung an seiner rechten Seite – und die Frau, die ihm in den Weg trat. Zu schnell gelaufen. Verdammt. Eine junge Frau mit blonden, hochgesteckten Haaren, grauen Augen und der dunkelblauen Weste mit den gelben Buchstaben _Philadelphia Police_.

Ein Cop.

Verdammte Scheiße.

„Einen Moment", sagte sie scharf und musterte ihn prüfend und misstrauisch. Der kalte Blick ging ihm durch und durch.

„Dürfte ich Ihre Papiere sehen, bitte?"

Alvaros Herz raste. Was sollte er tun? Ihr seine Papiere zeigen – natürlich nicht die Echten – damit man ihn identifizieren konnte? Oder einfach abhauen? Panisch suchte er nach einem Ausweg...

... Da trat ein stämmiger Mann an die Frau heran und legte ihr eine schwere Hand auf die Schulter.

„Rush – Sie werden gebraucht. Kommen Sie."  
Jetzt war ihr Misstrauen erst recht angefacht.

„Was soll das, Mahone?"

„Ich sagte, lassen Sie den Mann in Frieden und folgen Sie mir!"

Sie versuchte es ein letztes Mal und dafür zollte er ihr Respekt – auch wenn er mit Anspannung versuchte herauszufinden, wie die Konfrontation enden würde.

„Sir, dieser Mann ist verdächtig. Ich will nur seine Papiere überprüfen und..."

„Sie werden gar nichts tun, Rush", schnitt ihr Vorgesetzter ihr scharf das Wort ab und seine Stimme klang sehr bestimmt.

„Sie kommen einfach nur mit mir mit und hören auf, Passanten in die Ermittlung hineinzuziehen, die damit nichts zu tun haben. Ich selbst habe diesen Mann gerade erst kommen sehen."

Alvaro gab ihr noch einmal Punkte dafür, dass sie ihn lange und genau musterte, um ihn notfalls beschreiben zu können – und unter ihrem kalten Blick fühlte er sich zunehmend unsicherer. Wenngleich er auch die amüsante Seite durchaus begriff... Plötzlich war er froh über den Bart, der das Zucken seiner Mundwinkel verdeckte.

„Auf Wiedersehen."

„Rush", sagte Special Agent in Charge Mahone und legte ein beachtliches Tempo vor.

„Ihre Instinkte sind gut. Sie müssen nur lernen, instinktiv zu wissen, wann Sie ihnen [i]_nicht_[/i] folgen sollen."

„Was bedeutet das, Sir?"

Ohne darauf einzugehen, warf er ihr einen braunen Aktenordner zu.

„Wenn Sie den gelesen haben, melden Sie sich morgen wieder bei mir. Einen schönen Nachmittag noch, Rush."

Dann verschwand er im Haus.

Alvaro sah zu – diesmal aus der sicheren Entfernung – wie die Frau den Ordner misstrauisch betrachtete und dann noch einmal in seine Richtung sah. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte er das Gefühl, ihre grauen, kalten Augen bohrten sich in die Seinen – aber dann wandte sie sich ab und ging schnellen Schrittes die Straße hinunter. Alvaro seufzte leise. Er beneidete SAC Mahone nicht darum, mit dieser willensstarken Frau zusammenarbeiten zu müssen.

Mit zusammengepreßten Lippen lief Agent Rush die Straße hinunter zu ihrem Wagen, den sie an einem Straßenrand geparkt hatte. Die Begegnung mit diesem Fremden hatte ein... unangenehmes... Gefühl in ihr hinterlassen. Andererseits war es unwahrscheinlich, dass sie ihn jemals wiedersehen würde... Diese Mexikaner kannten alle Tricks, wenn es um das verstecken oder verstellen ging. In ihrer Tasche schien der Aktenordner von Agent Scotty Valens, alias Alvaro, immer schwerer und schwerer zu werden.


	5. Winter Licht gegen das Dunkel

A/N

Ich bin müde. Irgendwie alles müde... Hach. Nur noch zwei Wochen, dann kann ich nach Hause fahren...

Disclaimer: Nicht meines. Schön wärs.

* * *

Cold Case - Winter. Licht gegen das Dunkel

Für Lilly Rush war ihre Arbeit ihr Leben und der Status eines Detective etwas, dessen man sich als würdig erweisen musste.

Etwas, für das sie lange hatte arbeiten und das sie sich hart hatte erkämpfen müssen.

Ein weiblicher Detective – in einen solchen Rang stieg man als Frau nur auf, wenn man drei Dinge besaß: Köpfchen, Aussehen und Hartnäckigkeit. Und deshalb konnte sie Eduard Saccardo nicht ausstehen. Der verdeckte Ermittler der Philadelphia Police besaß von allen drei Qualitäten wohl nur eines: Hartnäckigkeit. Und dies in einem solchen Übermaß, dass es einfach nicht gesund für ihn sein konnte. Wie hatte er so lange auf den Straßen überlebt, ohne dass irgendwelche Drogenbosse den Wunsch danach verspürten, ihn einfach umzulegen?

Die Art, wie er lässig in die Mordkommission hineinschneite, Grillfleisch und Bier in den Tüten als Bestechung für Vera, Jeffries, Miller und Scotty – die Art, wie er ihr Reich durcheinanderbrachte, mißfiel ihr aufs Schärfste.

Missmutig starrte sie auf den Bericht auf dem Tisch vor ihr, ohne ihn überhaupt zu sehen. Was bildete sich dieser Mann nur ein? Gut, einer seiner Informanten war ermordet worden. Gut, einer seiner Verdächtigen war der Mörder. Gut – er hatte genug Grund gehabt, tagelang in diesem Büro herumzuhängen. Vielleicht – vielleicht! Sie sagte nicht, dass es stimmte – hatte er ihr auch geholfen. Aber nun war der Fall erledigt und er konnte getrost wieder gehen und sie in Frieden lassen.

Vom Nachbartisch her erklang das Klirren von aneinanderstoßenden Bierflaschen und gedämpftes Gelächter. Ihre Kollegen schienen es scheinbar nicht angebracht zu finden, den Mann darauf hinzuweisen, dass a) der Genuß von alkoholischen Getränken vor 18Uhr verboten war, b) dass er ihre Arbeit störte und c) dass er sie störte. Nein – sie feierten auch noch mit ihm!

Als hätte er ihren stechenden Blick gespürt, drehte sich Saccardo zu ihr um und grinste sie provozierend an.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie nicht auch eines möchten?"

Kalt erwiderte sie seinen Blick.

„Ziemlich", antwortete sie tiefgekühlt. „Ich bin im Dienst."

„Komm schon, Rush", sagte Detective Nick Vera und hob sein eigenes Bier. „In fünf Minuten ist Feierabend."

„Schön für Sie", gab sie so ironisch wie möglich zurück. „Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Freude."

Achselzuckend wandte der bullige Mann sich ab und tauschte einen Blick mit seinem Freund Will Jeffries, der sie manchmal in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte. Besonders an Tagen wie diesen. Es war der typische „Sie-ist-schlecht-gelaunt-ignoriert-ihren-Sarkasmus-einfach-Blick". Der sie wie immer nur noch mehr in Rage versetzte als sie bereits gewesen war.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Glastür am Ende des Großraumbüros und ihr Chef, Lieutenant John Stillman, trat aus seinem Büro, den Mantel über dem Arm. Sein Blick flog über die Versammlung, nahm in Sekundenschnelle alles in sich auf. Unwillkürlich versuchten Vera, Jeffries, Miller und Valens, ihre Getränke irgendwie zu verbergen. Der Boss zog die Brauen hoch und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Er hätte dies nicht zu tun brauchen: Er verliess sein Büro jeden Abend um Zwei Minuten vor Achtzehn Uhr. Sich der plötzlichen Stille nicht bewusst, hob Saccardo seine Flasche.

„Wie steht es mit Ihnen, Chef? Oder tun sie es Ihrer blonden Kollegin gleich?"

Wofür sollte sie ihn mehr hassen – dafür, dass er John respektlos „Chef" nannte, oder dafür, dass er ihre Haarfarbe absichtlich so betonte, dass es schien, als hielte er blonde Frauen für Minderwertig?

Der Boss schob seelenruhig seine Arme in die Mantelärmel und richtete den Kragen.

„Danke, nein, Ed. Ich habe heute noch etwas vor."  
„Vielleicht ein andermal", gab der gut gelaunt zurück.

Oh nein. Nur über ihre Leiche.

Auf seinem Weg zum Fahrstuhl passierte John Lillys Schreibtisch. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass sie vor Wut kochte – zumindest nicht für ihn.

„Machen Sie auch Schluss, Lil", sagte er, und im selben Moment bewegte sich der Zeiger der großen Uhr auf die Zwölf. Miller seufzte hörbar auf.

Schwer lag seine warme Hand auf ihrer rechten Schulter.

Lilly entspannte sich merklich.

Ihre Wut verrauchte. Was sollte es auch... Der Fall war abgeschlossen. Morgen ging Saccardo zurück auf die Straße – verdeckt ermitteln, oder was auch immer er da tat. Es interessierte sie nicht. Und der Gedanke daran, den arroganten Mann nie wieder sehen zu müssen, heiterte sie auf.

„Ist gut, Boss", sagte sie und lächelte ihm zu. Stillman zog die Mundwinkel Millimeter nach oben und verliess mit langen Schritten das Büro.

~***~

„Der Weg ist ja gar nicht lang", sagte Eduard Saccardo und Kat Miller musste lachen.

„Ich habe es Ihnen doch gesagt", gab sie zurück. Obwohl es erst kurz nach Achtzehn Uhr war, leuchteten die Straßenlaternen bereits matt. Im Sommer stand die Sonne hoch am Himmel Philadelphias – aber im Winter wurde es empfindlich früh dunkel. Und empfindlich kalt.

Langsam näherten sie und ihr Begleiter sich der Haustür, hinter dessen Fenster ein kleines Licht brannte.

„Wie Sie sehen, hätten Sie mich nicht zu begleiten brauchen", wiederholte Kat und nahm ihre Tasche, um nach dem Haustürschlüssel zu suchen. Saccardo schüttelte gespielt entsetzt den Kopf.

„Ich kann Sie doch im Dunkeln nicht alleine nach Hause laufen lassen! Bei allem, was hier so auf der Straße herumkriecht..."

„Das müssen Sie mir nicht sagen. Ich war auch einmal Undercoveragent, ich kann mich verteidigen", erinnerte sie ihn.

„Aber auf jeden Fall – vielen Dank, Saccardo. Kehren Sie morgen in den Dienst zurück?"

„Ja."

Der Mann seufzte so übertrieben, dass sie es nicht ernst nahm. Sowieso konnte man den ganzen Mann wohl kaum ernst nehmen: sein ganzes Benehmen schrie gerade zu nach der Straße. Ungekämmte Haare, eine viel zu weite Hose, die ihm in die Kniekehlen hing, ein verwaschenes Sweatshirt mit einer Aufschrift, die sie nicht entziffern wollte, und ein Baseballcap auf dem Kopf. Er wirkte alles andere als seriös – und mit Sicherheit auch viel jünger, als er war. Kat hatte da ein Auge für.

„Böse Jungs jagen und in den Knast schicken", fügte er hinzu und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Erwartete er jetzt Bewunderung? Die konnte er haben.

„Spannender als die Mordkommission, da bin ich mir sicher", gab sie zurück.

„Tja, was sind Sie auch in der Abteilung für Tiefkühlmorde..."

Oh-oh. Das sollte er Rush besser nicht hören lassen.

Statt etwas zu sagen, lächelte sie nur und steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss. Saccardo starrte sie an, dann erst rückte er damit heraus.

„Miller – darf ich Sie etwas fragen? Es betrifft Ihre Kollegin – Rush. Lilly heißt sie, wenn ich mich nicht irre."

Kat Miller nahm die Art und Weise zur Kenntnis, mit der er den Vornamen aussprach, und lachte in sich hinein.

„Lilly? Warum denn? Was wollen Sie wissen?"

„Nun..."

Der ansonsten so wortgewandte Cop druckste eine Weile herum, dann platzte er heraus: „In was für einer Beziehung lebt sie gerade?"

„Ich würde sie als Single bezeichnen, denke ich", antwortete sie belustigt und strich sich eine schwarze, krause Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Wirklich? Gut!"

Das Gesicht des Mannes hellte sich in Sekundenschnelle auf.  
„Ihnen dann noch einen schönen Abend, Miller. Danke vielmals."

„Gleichfalls", sagte Kat. „Aber, Saccardo, wenn ich Ihnen einen guten Rat geben darf: Lassen Sie es lieber."

„Warum denn!"  
Eine Mischung aus Verwirrung und Empörung.

Männer.

„Lilly ist nichts für Sie. Vergessen Sie es besser gleich."

„Hat das etwas mit Valens zu tun? Mit Scott Valens?"  
Nicht dumm. Aber nicht annähernd klug genug.

„Nein, hat es nicht."

Zumindest die halbe Wahrheit.

„Trotzdem, Saccardo. Nicht Lilly Rush. Glauben Sie mir einfach."  
Sie konnte sehen, wie die Gefühle in ihm miteinander rangen: der Wunsch, die Frau, die ihn so offensichtlich nicht leiden konnte, für sich zu gewinnen – und der widerwillige Respekt vor Kats Ratschlag. Schliesslich siegte sein Verstand und sie seufzte erleichtert auf.

„Gut."

„Sehr gut. Dann gute Nacht, Saccardo."

Sie trat in ihre kleine Wohnung und schaltete das Licht im Flur an.

„Warten Sie!", rief er ihr hinterher. „Und was ist mit Ihnen, Miller?"

A-ha.

„Ich bin ebenfalls Single," antwortete sie und freute sich auf das, was als nächstes kommen würde.

„Was halten Sie davon, wenn ich Sie zum Essen einlade?", fragte der Mexikaner erwartungsgemäß und setzte sein unwiderstehliches Lächeln auf. Das wohl nur bei zwei Frauen auf der Welt nicht zog – und leider hatte er das Pech, dass beide Frauen in der selben Abteilung der Philadelphia Mordkommission arbeiteten. Bevor Kat antworten konnte, trappelten kleine Füße die Treppe herunter und ihre Tochter warf sich in ihre Arme.

„Mama!"

Der Anblick war sehenswert.

„O-o-oder vielleicht doch nicht", stotterte Saccardo und sprang einen Schritt zurück, als hielte sie eine Giftschlange und nicht ihre zehnjährige Tochter im Arm.

„Guten Abend, Miller, vielleicht..."

Und dann war er auf und davon. Typisch Männer, dachte Kat amüsiert. Tun so groß, aber wenn sie alleinerziehende Mütter sehen...

„Was wollte er denn?", fragte Veronica, die um ihre Hüfte herumlinste und nur noch Saccardo ruhmlosen Abgang beobachtet hatte. Kat zog sie in die Wohnung und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

„Tja... Wenn ich das wüsste."

~***~

Sanft schaukelte das Boot auf den Wellen des Hafens von Philadelphia.

Mit einem leisen, kontinuierlichen Geräusch schwappte das Wasser gegen den Bug. Eigentlich war es mittlerweile schon zu kalt, um Abends draußen zu sitzen. Aber der sternklare Himmel in der fast schon erfrischend eisigen Nacht...

John Stillman schaute hinauf zu den funkelnden Sternen und atmete tief ein und wieder aus.

Weißer Nebel entwich in die Nacht.

Warum er wohl noch immer Chef der Mordkommission war? Er hatte sich im Sommer so fest vorgenommen, endlich in den wohlverdienten Ruhestand zu treten. Für ein paar Wochen hatte er es tatsächlich geschafft. Und dann – dann war wieder nichts daraus geworden.

Was Nick Vera, Will Jeffries, Scott Valens und Kat Miller in Wochen nicht gelungen war, hatte Lil an einem einzigen Abend geschafft. Was für ein hundsgemeiner Trick, dachte er, ohne einen Anflug von Wut oder Reue zu spüren. Er wusste, was sie vorgehabt hatte, als sie ihn in der Bar aufgesucht hatte: sie hatte ihn in den Fall hineinziehen wollen, den sie gerade bearbeiteten, hatte ihm zeigen wollen, dass er noch gebraucht wurde. Und dass es ihm noch immer nicht egal war, wenn draußen in der Welt geschah und geschehen war. Und zum Teil hatte sie Recht gehabt. Wenn sie in der Annahme zu ihm gekommen war, dass sie ihn gut kannte, so hatte sich diese Annahme wohl bestätigt. Es war ihm einfach nicht egal, was mit den Menschen geschehen war und noch immer geschah. Aber womit Lil nicht gerechnet hatte, war, dass es eine Sache gab, die ihm noch mehr kümmerte als alle Verbrechen und Morde der Welt... Und das war sie.  
Lil.

Er konnte es an der Art sehen, wie sie ging, wie sie sprach, wie sie lächelte: es ging ihr nicht gut. Es war ihr selten schlechter gegangen. Warum kam das Schlimme immer in Schüben, und nicht, so wie das Glück, in kleinen, gut dosierten Häufchen? Erst der Tod ihrer Mutter. Dann die knappe Begegnung mit dem Tod. Dann...

John Stillman seufzte.

Er hatte Lilly Rushs psychologisches Gutachten gesehen, verfasst von der Psychologin, zu dessen Therapie er sie hatte zwingen müssen: sie war wieder voll einsatzfähig. Gut, sie war also wieder fähig zu arbeiten.

Aber ob sie wieder fähig war zu leben?

Schritte ertönten auf den hohlen Planken des Kais, Schritte, die er kannte.

„Abend, Will", sagte er, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Abend, John. Ist Ihnen nicht kalt?"

„Wäre mir kalt, wäre ich drinnen. Kommen Sie rauf."

Will Jeffries kletterte behäbig an Bord des Bootes, umrundete die Kajüte und liess sich neben seinen Vorgesetzten und Freund sinken.

„Saccardo ist schon ein lustiger Typ", sinnierte er und fing sich einen scheelen Seitenblick ein.

„So?"  
„Ja. Er ist sehr... natürlich."

„Natürlich?"

„Ja."

„So nennt man das heute also."

Sehr harmlos ausgedrückt.

„Haben alle anderen auch Feierabend gemacht?"

John konnte sich nicht helfen. Es ging ihn nichts an, wie lange seine Untergebenen im Büro saßen. Aber für ihn, der er lange geschieden war und dessen Tochter sich von ihm entfremdet hatte, hatte nun einmal keine andere Familie als...

„Alle. Bis auf Rush. Saccardo und Miller sind zuerst weg – er wollte sie nach Hause bringen – Nick ist gleich drauf gegangen. Als ich weg bin, war Scotty auch schon fertig."

Typisch Lil.

Eine Weile herrschte Stille. Nur der Wind strich über sie hinweg.

Dann sagte John leise: „Meinen Ruhestand wollte ich auf diesem Boot hier verbringen. Weit weg von der Stadt, einfach irgendwo hin segeln, keine Morde, keine Toten..."

„Keine Typen wie Saccardo", beendete Will seinen Satz.

„Wir brauchen Sie hier, John, das wissen Sie. Aber was hält Sie eigentlich überhaupt noch in Philly?"

~***~

Zwei kleine Lampen.

Zwei Lichter in einem ansonsten leeren und dunklen Büro.

Wo tagsüber viele Menschen lautstark ihren jeweiligen Arbeiten nachgingen, herrschte nun fast unheimliche Stille – bis auf Lilly Rushs Füller, dieses schreckliche, altmodische Ding, mit dem sie immer schrieb. Leise, aber hörbar kratzte die Feder über das Papier. Scott Valens trug bereits seinen Mantel und hatte seine Aktentasche fertig gepackt neben seinem Schreibtisch stehen. Ungeduldig klingelte der Fahrstuhl sein Glockengeräusch und schloss die Türen wieder. Die Dunkelheit wurde noch greifbarer.

Irgendwann hob Lil den Kopf.

„Was ist los, Scotty?"

Ihr Partner fuhr auf, als ihre Stimme die Stille durchschnitt, und zuckte peinlich berührt die Schultern.

„Nichts. Warum?"

„Sie sitzen jetzt schon seit einer Stunde im Mantel hier herum und starren Löcher in die Wände."

„So lange schon?"

Erschrocken sah er auf die Uhr an seinem Handgelenk. Tatsächlich – es war schon Neunzehn Uhr! Dabei hatte er vorgehabt zu gehen. Normalerweise vermied er es, länger im Büro bleiben zu müssen als notwendig. Die meisten Cops waren so: Man konnte am Tag nur eine begrenzte Menge an Gewalt, Mord und anderen kriminellen Ergüssen ertragen. Nur Lil schaffte s.

Was war los?

Kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken, seine Lampe auszuschalten und sich auf den Weg nach Hause zu machen. Aber dann würde die Dunkelheit, die so bedrohlich wirkte, sich nur noch weiter an die schlanke, blonde Frau heranschleichen können, die hinter ihrem Schreibtisch saß und nicht so aussah, als würde sie vorhaben, heute noch einmal nach Hause zu gehen.

„Was machen Sie da eigentlich?", fragte er stattdessen.

„Berichte", gab sie zurück, ohne aufzusehen. Merkwürdig, wie knapp ihre Antworten immer ausfielen, wenn sie beschäftigt war. Als würde sie nicht gleichzeitig schreiben und reden können – dabei konnte sie es, das wusste er. Der Füller unterbrach seinen rasenden Lauf über das Papier kurz, als sie etwas in dem Papierstapel neben sich nachschlug, dann nahm er wieder an Fahrt auf.

Die Stille wurde fast unangenehm für Scotty.

Im schonungslosen Licht ihrer Schreibtischlampe betrachtete er seine Partnerin und Kollegin: ihr blondes Haar, welches glänzte wie Gold, ihre graublauen Augen, die tiefen Ringe unter ihnen, die man nur sah, wenn das Licht sie von unten anstrahlte...

„Wann gehen Sie nach Hause?", fragte er und vermied, ihren Nachnamen auszusprechen. „Rush" hörte sich so fremd an, klang so abweisend, so kalt.

Der Boss nannte sie Lil. Als Einziger. Dabei war das der einzige Name, der ihr wirklich und wahrhaftig zu passen schien.

„Wenn ich fertig bin", sagte sie, ohne aufzusehen.

Lautlos seufzend stand Scotty auf und griff nach seiner Tasche.

„Dann mache ich mich wohl besser auf den Weg."

„Ist gut. Bis Morgen."

„Bis Morgen."

Zielstrebig machte er sich auf den Weg durch das Schreibtischlabyrinth zum Fahrstuhl. Mit einem Klingen öffnete sich die Doppeltür, aber Scotty blieb stehen und drehte sich noch einmal um.

„Haben Sie Lust, etwas zu Abend zu essen?", fragte er und erschrak im selben Moment. Etwas Essen zu gehen würde bedeuten, eine Linie zu übertreten, die Lil seit dem Beginn ihrer Zusammenarbeit vor einigen Jahren streng gezogen hatte. Eine Grenze, die niemals angesprochen wurde – aber sie war so real wie er und die Dunkelheit vor dem Fenster.

Lil hob den Kopf und sah ihn an – und ihr seltenes Lächeln blitzte über ihr Gesicht hinweg. Versteckt unter einer ziemlichen Menge anderer Dinge – aber es reichte locker aus, um ihm warm werden zu lassen. Tatsache war, dass er eigentlich für den Rest des Winters keinen Mantel mehr brauchen würde...

„Danke, Scotty", gab sie zurück. „Vielleicht ein anderes Mal, ja?"

Sicher.

„Dann bis Morgen", sagte er und betrat den Fahrstuhl. Vielleicht war es ohne Mantel draußen doch etwas zu kalt.

Erst, als er das Gebäude verlassen hatte und auf der kalten, neon-erleuchteten Straße stand, fiel ihm ein, dass er das Licht seiner Schreibtischlampe hatte brennen lassen. Durch das Fenster im sechsten Stockwerk floß ein gedämpfter Schein.

Sonst waren alle Fenster dunkel.

* * *

Habe ich vergessen zu erwähnen dass ich Saccardo nicht besonders mag? Ich weiß nichteinmal genau warum. Vielleicht, weil er dumme Fotos von Lil macht und sie ihr schickt. Nee danke. Aber da er seit Beginn der sechsten Staffen irgendwie verschwunden scheint... Soll er mal Undercover bleiben, da habe ich nichts gegen!


	6. Frühling Übergabe

_Huhu!_

_Tatsächlich habe ich im Hochladerhythmus den Januar übersprungen... Dafür einige englische CC-OneShots hochgeladen, also hoffentlich ist das nicht so schlimm^^ Das hier ist eine meiner Lieblingsgeschichten - obwohl man mich bereits darauf hinwies, dass nicht alles ganz schlüssig sei. Ich weiß das - ich kann leider keine zusammenhängenden Fälle beschreiben, sonst würde ich ja auf Krimis umsatteln! Aber ich hoffe, der Rest entschuldigt die schlimmsten Schnitzer...  
_

_Disclaimer: Mal ehrlich. Wie können so tolle Charaktere irgendwem gehören? Geschweige denn mir... *schnief* Klar, ne: I don´t own Cold Case._

_

* * *

  
_

Cold Case – Herbst. Übergabe

Das Fernglas war zielsicher auf das Fenster im zweiten Stockwerk des Hotels gerichtet. Es war eines der besseren Hotels der Stadt, das konnte man bereits an der Art sehen, wie der beflissene Türsteher einer gut gekleideten Dame und ihrer Begleitung die Tür öffnete und sich lächelnd kurz in der Körpermitte faltete. Vier Sterne blinkten über dem verglasten Vordach, vor dem eine Limousine hielt. Der Mann, der das Fernglas hielt, hätte sie ebenso deutlich sehen können wie die dunkelhäutige Frau, die aus dem langen, schwarzen Wagen glitt und die zwei Stufen hinauf schwebte. Aber er wusste, was auf dem Schild neben den Sternen stand, und die Frau in der Limousine interessierte ihn nicht. Er hatte sich gut vorbereitet. Er kannte die Umgebung, in der er operierte. Er hatte alle ankommenden Gäste des Hotels für den Tag bereits gekannt, bevor sie selbst gewusst hatten, dass sie kommen würden. Er wusste, welche Zimmer ein Fenster zur Straße und welche ein Fenster zur Bay hinunter hatten, wo die Nebenausgänge waren und wie lange ein schneller Mensch für den Weg vom Dach bis in den Keller brauchen würde. Der Beobachter war ein Profi auf seinem Gebiet, und nicht nur seine Kollegen erkannten ihm dies an. Aber nun spielte es keine Rolle. Er war gut – und er brachte Aufträge immer zu Ende.

* * *

Das Hotelzimmer vor seinen musternden Augen hielt von Innen, was es von Außen versprach: rote Samtvorhänge, ein heller, weißer Teppichboden und elegante, jedoch nicht überstrapazierte Möbel aus Kirschholz. Niemand war in dem Raum zu sehen. Der Mann sah auf die Uhr. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern – da. Langsam öffnete sich die Tür und eine Person wurde sichtbar.

Weder der Mann, der nun den Raum betrat, eine Schusswaffe in beiden Händen, schien sich besonders wohl zu fühlen, noch die Frau, die ihm auf dem Fuß folgte und die einen schwarzen Aktenkoffer bei sich trug. Obgleich beide ihre Nervosität gut verbargen, war der Beobachter in der Lage, die Anzeichen der Anspannung zu sehen: der prüfende Blick, mit dem Scott Valens seine gesamte Umgebung sondierte. Oder die scheinbar beiläufige Geste, mit der Lilly Rushs Hand hinunter auf ihre Hüfte fiel, bis sie sich daran erinnerte, dass diese Geste ebenso verräterisch wie auch nutzlos war. Das vertraute Gewicht des Halfters fehlte. Ein Grinsen flog beinahe über das Gesicht des Mannes, als er feststellte, dass die Frau nicht aus einem besonderen Grund auf ihre Dienstwaffe verzichtet hatte, sondern lediglich aufgrund der Tatsache, dass man in ihrem Aufzug jede Unebenheit unter ihrer Kleidung würde sofort erkennen können. Aber das hautenge Kleid aus dem hauchdünnen, violetten Stoff betonte ihr Figur sehr vorteilhaft... Zu Vorteilhaft, für seinen Geschmack. Aber das Kleid stand ihr gut.

„Was jetzt?", fragte sie und drehte sich zu Valens um, nachdem Beide den Raum systematisch durchsucht hatten. Das Mikrophon übertrug die Stimmen deutlich und klar.

„Wir warten", sagte Valens und zuckte mit den Schultern. Im Gegensatz zu der Frau, die sich in ihrem Kleid unwohl zu fühlen schien, schien er keinerlei Probleme mit dem dunklen Anzug zu haben, den er trug.

Anscheinend unbehaglich standen sich die Beiden gegenüber, bis die Frau begann, unruhig auf und ab zugehen.

„Er soll endlich anrufen", sagte sie gepresst und ihre Lippen formten eine dünne Linie. Am Fenster hielt sie inne und sah hinaus. Der Beobachter fragte sich, ob sie ihn gesehen hatte, aber scheinbar blicklos starrten ihre Augen auf die Straße unter ihr hinunter.

„Was denkt sich dieser..."

„Lil", sagte ihr Begleiter und schaffte es tatsächlich, seiner Stimme einen sanften Klang zu verleihen, der seine Partnerin scheinbar beruhigen sollte.

„Regen Sie sich nicht so auf. Am Besten ist Jenni nur geholfen, wenn wir tun, was er verlangt."

Die Frau kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Aber wofür das ganze Theater? Der Treffpunkt, die Bedingungen... Was soll das Ganze?"

„So will er es – und so machen wie es. Keine Sorge. Der Boss hat alles unter Kontrolle."  
„Das will ich wirklich hoffen."

Die Frau schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, dann trat sie vom Fenster weg. Unwillkürlich atmete der Beobachter ruhiger.

Valens hatte in der Zwischenzeit die Aktentasche genommen, die die Frau auf das Bett gelegt hatte, und trug sie zu dem schweren Sekretär in der einen Ecke des Raumes. Seine Partnerin gesellte sich zu ihm. Was in der Tasche war, konnte der Beobachter nicht erkennen, weil zwei Rücken im den Weg versperrten.

„Dieses Arsch", hörte er nur noch gepresst. Dann war es eine Weile still. Der Beobachter runzelte die Stirn und konzentrierte sich auf die zwei Personen im Zimmer. Die geraden Rücken strahlten eine für Polizisten untypische Spannung aus...

Da machte die Frau einen Satz zur Seite. Aus dem Wortlos-Nebeneinander-Auf-Einen-Koffer-Starren wurde ein stummes Anstarren zweier Personen. Ob es der Stress war, unter dem die beiden Detectives standen, die Anspannung, welche sich über Tage aufgebaut hatte? Egal was es war, der Mann im Fenster sah mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen zu, wie Scott Valens sich vorbeugte und seine Partnerin Lilly Rush küsste.

* * *

Das Kleid schnürte ihr die Luft ab.

Durch die Klimaanlage war es in dem Raum angenehm kühl, aber ihr war trotzdem warm. Ihr gesamter Körper war angespannt, fieberhaft den Augenblick erwartend, auf den ihre gesamte Abteilung seit Tagen hinarbeitete. Sie hatte seit Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen. Scotty musste es ähnlich gehen – er sah ungefähr so aus, wie sie sich fühlte.

Seit der Entführung von Jenni Gallagher, einem 12-jährigen Mädchen aus einem Vorort von Philadelphia, waren 3 Tage vergangen. Seitem waren sie über 4 weitere Leichen von brutal ermordeten Mädchen gestoßen, mit der alten Leiche von Miriam Weber, die vor 10 Jahren gestorben war und deren Fall nun erneut aufgerollt wurde, waren das fünf junge Mädchen. Fünf Mädchen, die im Alter von 12 Jahren gestorben waren, die nie die Gelegenheit haben würden, ein Leben zu führen, eine Zukunft zu besitzen.

Die Mordkommission Philadelphia hatte seitdem 2 Anrufe erhalten. Der Täter war gut. Er war ohne Zweifel ein Profi. Er verstellte seine Stimme, er rief aus Telefonzellen an und hielt die Gespräche so kurz, dass sie nicht dazu in der Lage waren, ihn zu orten. Er hatte sich auf keine Verzögerungstaktik eingelassen, keine Kompromisse gemacht und keinerlei Hinweise hinterlassen. Er hatte 500.000Dollar verlangt – nicht wirklich wenig, aber gerade so viel, wie Jennis Eltern würden abheben können, ohne verdächtig zu wirken. Und er hatte strikte Anweisungen erteilt, wie die Geldübergabe würde stattfinden müssen. Und deshalb waren sie heute hier.

Es war heiß in Philadelphia, viel zu heiß für den Herbst. Scotty strich sich zwei schwarze Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und blickte auf den Koffer hinab, der die Geldsumme für den Entführer enthielt. Warum der Mann sie hier treffen wollte, war ihnen schleierhaft. Es war sogar die dümmste Idee, die er haben konnte, fand Scotty. In dieses Hotel kam nun niemand mehr herein, der nicht von ihren Leuten gesehen wurde. Der Entführer hatte, ab dem Zeitpunkt, in dem er an ihre Tür klopfte, um das Geld in Empfang zu nehmen, keine Chance mehr auf Flucht.

Das Geld sollte von zwei Detectives der Mordkommission überbracht werden, die mit dem Fall vertraut waren. Sie sollten sich als Teilnehmer des jährlichen Ärztekongresses der Vereinten Nationen tarnen, eine Verkleidung, die Scotty weniger wegen der Menschen schwer fiel, die ihn umgaben, als mehr wegen der Zeit, die der Kongress in Anspruch nahm. Heute morgen waren sie „angereist", unbekannt und unerkannt, und das würde hoffentlich noch so bleiben. Aber sie hatten am Brunch teilnehmen müssen, der um 12 stattfand, und hatten dort beinahe 2 Stunden verbracht. Dann war eine Sitzung gewesen, die sie nicht hatten verpassen dürfen – und nun das Abendbrot und der Ball. Den Tag hatten sie damit verbracht, zu lächeln, zu nicken, höflich Konversation zu betreiben und so zu tun, als seien sie Dr. Spencer aus Idaho und seine Frau Melanie – und diese Maske zu tragen war nervenzerreissend. Nicht nur Scottys Nerven waren dünner als Nylonfäden und zum Zerreißen gespannt.

* * *

Deshalb war der Kuss – so nahmen sie es in dem kleinen Teil ihres Verstandes, der noch funktionsfähig war, an – nur die logische Fortsetzung eines nervenaufreibenden Tages und eines viel zu langen Abends.

Sie hatten nur so viel Wein zu sich genommen, dass es noch als höflich gelten konnte, hatten sich mit Ärzten und Ärztinnen, Ehemännern und Ehefrauen unterhalten und pflichtschuldig gelacht, wenn ein Witz fiel. Hatten gegessen und den Koch gelobt und waren schliesslich auf die Tanzfläche gelitten, um nicht als einzige Zuschauer aufzufallen.

Unvermeidlich.

Sie hatten keine andere Wahl gehabt.

* * *

Scotty hatte das Gefühl, als ob ein Teil seines Verstandes nicht mehr zu ihm selbst zu gehören schien. Er konnte immer noch klar denken und rational handeln, aber das spielte keine Rolle mehr. Weil hier, trotz aller Anspannung, trotz dem Druck auf ihnen und trotz der Sorge um Jenni Gallagher nichts mehr zählte als Lil. Lil in seinen Armen, Lil, die mit geschlossenen Augen mit ihm tanzte, in ihrem violetten Seidenkleid und den halboffenen Haaren. Lil an seiner Seite, die leise lachte, während eine Frau einen Kommentar machte, und deren Lachen ihn bis in den innersten Kern seiner Seele wärmte. Lil, deren wachsame Augen niemals stillzustehen schienen...

Als er sie küsste, erwartete er halb, dass sie zurückzucken würde, so wie sie zurückgeschreckt war, als er aus Versehen über dem Koffer ihre Hand berührt hatte. Aber zu seiner gelinden Überraschung wich sie ihm nicht aus. Im Gegenteil – mit einem Mal lehnte sie sich in den Kuss, ihre Arme schlangen sich um ihn und sie drückte ihren schlanken Körper an ihn. Seine Hände glitten über ihre Schultern nach oben und schlangen sich in ihr Haar, ihr wundervolles, seidenweiches Haar.

* * *

Der Kuss wurde tiefer.

Wage war sich Lil der Tatsache bewusst, dass sie beobachtet wurde, aber in dem Moment war es egal. Es war alles egal. Ihre Kontrolle war durch die drei Tage andauernder Hektik und Spannung zermürbt worden, ihr Gleichgewicht lag in Trümmern. Scotty war derjenige, der es zerstört hatte, der durch ihre Abwehr gebrochen war und sie schutzlos zurückgelassen hatte. Als er sich zurücksinken liess, folgte sie ihm und spürte seinen warmen Körper unter ihr, seine Hände in ihrem Haar, seine Lippen auf den Ihren...

Schwarze Augen sahen sie an, musterten sie durchdringend und wortlos, und was sie in ihnen las, liess ihre natürlichen Reflexe sofort wieder zum Leben erwachen.  
„Scotty!"

Blitzartig schob sie sich von ihm weg und war wieder auf den Füßen, während er noch damit kämpfte, eine halbwegs sitzende Position zu erreichen. Ungern gab er sie frei. Noch unfokussiert, glitten die grüngrauen Augen durch den Raum und blieben schliesslich an ihm haften. Wortloser Austausch. Dann glitten ihre Augen zu der Badezimmertür. Absichtlich langsam setzte sie sich in Bewegung, um nicht den Verdacht zu erwecken, sie würde fliehen. Scotty musterte ihren Rücken und stellte fest, dass Lilly Rush selbst auf der Flucht wunderschön war.

Beide waren abgelenkt.

Es reichte.

* * *

Der Beobachter mit dem Fernglas sah die Waffe zuerst, die sich unbarmherzig auf den sitzenden Detective auf dem Bett richtete. Langsam lies er das Fernglas sinken. Dann griff er nach dem Funkgerät neben sich.

* * *

„Ich dachte, Sie rufen an", sagte Scotty ruhig und warf einen Blick auf die Tür im Rücken des Mannes, hinter der Lil gerade verschwunden war. Der dunkle Lauf der Waffe zitterte nicht das Geringste Bisschen.

Die Gestalt vor ihm trug eine Strumpfmaske. Unter dem Stoff klang die Stimme verzerrt. Sie würden wieder keine Stimmanalyse machen können.

„Ich gehe selten nach Plan vor", raspelte die Stimme.

„Deshalb bin ich noch hier."

Wütend dachte Scotty daran, dass er sich hatte ablenken lassen und das seine Waffe auf dem Sekretär lag – außerhalb seiner Reichweite. Seine nächsten Gedanken galten Lil. Wenn sie von hinten kam, würde es ihnen gelingen, den Entführer abzulenken... Trotzdem. Gang entgegen seinerr Professionalität hoffte – betete – Scotty, dass Lil im Bad bleiben würde, dass ihr nichts geschehen würde...

„Das Geld ist auf dem Tisch dort hinten", sagte er und machte eine ruhige Kopfbewegung in die entsprechende Richtung. Der Mann würdigte dem Koffer keinen Blick.

„Um das Geld geht es nicht", sagte der Mann mit einer Stimme, in der das Grinsen beinahe mitklang. „Es ist sowieso schon zu spät für sie."

„Du hast sie getötet, du Mistkerl!"

Scottys Stimme wurde unversehens lauter. Der Mann log nicht. Jenni Gallagher war tot. Ihr Mörder, der Mörder von sechs Mädchen, lachte leise.

„Ja, sie ist tot. Aber nicht ich war es, der sie umgebracht hat."

„Wer war es sonst?", fragte Lils schneidende Stimme aus dem Durchgang zum Bad. Die Waffe, die sie auf den Rücken des Mörders richtete, zitterte ebenfalls kein bisschen.

Der Mörder blickte sich nicht zu ihr um, aber das Lächeln in seiner Stimme war erneut unüberhörbar.

„Wollen Sie das wirklich tun, Lil? Na los, drücken Sie ab – und ihr Partner ist tot. Das wäre doch schade, oder?" Jetzt schlich sich auch noch Hohn in seinen Tonfalls.  
„Wo er Ihnen doch so viel bedeutet!"

Lil zögerte. Nur eine Sekunde lang, nur Minimal – Scotty konnte es trotzdem sehen. Und die Vorwürfe stürzten auf ihn ein wie ein eiskalter Gebirgsbach.

„Wo ist Jenni?", fragte Lil, um Zeit zu gewinnen. Im Bad musste sie gehört haben, dass das Kind tot war.

Der Mörder zuckte die Achseln.

„Ich sagte doch: sie ist tot."

Lils Hände zitterten. Der Mann schien ihre Gefühle zu spüren, der Hass, der aus ihren grünen Augen sprühte.

„Sie nehmen das zu ernst, Lil. Sie setzen sich viel zu sehr ein. Betrachten Sie das Leben aus einiger Entfernung, und Sie werden sehen, es wird viel einfacher. Sie haben doch schon jemanden erschossen. Sie wissen, was es für ein Gefühl ist: man hält das Leben eines Menschen in der Hand. So, wie ich gerade das Leben ihres Partners in der Hand halte. Was werden Sie nun tun?"

Lil machte lautlos einen Schritt auf dem weichen Teppich.

„Halt!"

Ein beinahe militärischer Unterton drängte sich in die Stimme.

„Bleiben Sie sofort stehen, oder Ihr Partner stirbt."

Lil blieb stehen wie angewurzelt und sah an dem Mann vorbei auf Scotty. In ihren Augen spiegelten sich Qual und Entschlossenheit gleichermaßen. Und dafür liebte er sie nur noch mehr.

„Sie wissen doch, dass wir jeden ihrer Schritte in diesem Hotel folgen werden", sagte Scotty, um ihn abzulenken. „Sobald Sie das Zimmer verlassen, können Sie nicht mehr fliehen."

Der Mann fletschte die Zähne unter seiner Maske.

„Ich weiß sogar, dass Sie ihren Boss auf der anderen Seite der Straße in dem Haus postiert haben, um einen Blick auf mich zu haben. Aber das wird Ihnen nichts nützen. Bis ihre Leute da sind, bin ich längst weg. Und dann..."  
Er wollte durchs Fenster fliehen, erkannte Scotty. Und dann, nicht, wie alle annahmen, nach unten, sondern nach oben. Das erklärte den Helikopter, der seit einigen Tagen immer wieder über dem Hotel kreiste, so, als wolle er üben...

Nein. So einfach war es nicht, und Lil wusste das. Sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass Scotty erschossen wurde. Andererseits würde dieser Mörder nicht eher ruhen, bis dass er sie beide erledigt hatte. Sie kannte die Berichte. Der Entführer selbst zeigte sich nie, ein Gehilfe holte das Geld ab, tat die Drecksarbeit. Sie hatte die Fotos vom letzten Ort der Übergabe gesehen, die leeren, toten Augen der Cops, die dieser Mann auf dem Gewissen hatte. Und nun blühte Scotty das selbe Schicksal. Umso schlimmer, dass sie ihn mit hineingezogen hatte...

Der Mörder legte den Zeigefinger um den Abzug und hob die Hand noch ein wenig, um auf Scottys Stirn zu zielen. Auf seinem Gesicht prangte die Selbstzufriedenheit und die Freude am Töten.

Ein Schuss knallte durch den Raum.

* * *

Der maskierte Mörder riss die Augen auf und sah hinunter auf seine Brust, aus der das Blut in einem roten Sturzbach quoll. Diesem Fehler hatte er noch nie gemacht. Immer hatte er seine beiden Opfer – immer ein Mann und eine Frau – in dieser Lage vorgefunden: vor seiner Pistolenmündung. Warum hatte Lilly Rush sich heute entschieden, ins Bad zu gehen? Sein Blick wanderte zu dem vor ihm sitzenden Scott Valens und er zog mit letzter Kraft den Abzug.

Scottys Muskeln waren zum Zerreißen gespannt. Mit einem Satz katapultierte er sich vom Bett hinunter und zur Seite, spürte kaum, wie seine Schulter auf dem Boden aufkam und ein scharfer Schmerz hindurch fuhr. Er rollte sich ab und kam wieder auf die Beine. Der Mörder grinste.

„Das war unprofessionell."  
Dann brach er leblos zusammen.

* * *

John Stillman hatte seinen Beobachtungsposten in der leerstehenden Wohnung zu dem Zeitpunkt aufgegeben, in dem der Mann, der seine beiden Untergebenen bedrohte, keine Gefahr mehr war. Jetzt hastete er die Treppen hinunter und überquerte hastig die Straße, wo ihm Nick Vera, Will Jeffries und Kat Miller entgegenkamen.

„Sperren Sie alles ab!"

Seine Anweisung war nicht nötig. Schon war die Polizei am Werk.

„Warum?", fragte Kat und furchte ihre Stirn.

„Er ist doch tot."

„Aber es waren doch zwei", gab John knapp zur Antwort.

* * *

Im Flur vor dem Hotelzimmer explodierte die Brandbombe.

Dann, in rascher Folge, ein Sprengsatz im Foyer, an den Treppenaufgängen und an den Aufzügen. Im Rauch und in den Flammen des sich schnell verbreitenden Feuers folgte Scotty auf allen Vieren dem Geräusch des Hustens, fand Lil und presste sie an sich, versuchte vergeblich, sie vor dem Feuer der Zündsatzes zu schützen, die nun in ihrem Zimmer explodierte.

* * *

_Einen Tag später_

Lil hatte schwere Verbrennungen an beiden Armen, ein Muster, welches zu den merkwürdigen, nicht verbrannten Stellen an Scottys Rücken passte, der dort, wo ihre Arme ihn umschlungen hatten, nur wenig verletzt war. Ihr Pony war angesengt. Sie würde es kürzen müssen, aber Kat Miller fand, dass es ihr besonders gut stehen würde. Forschend betrachtete sie ihre Freundin, die in dem weißen Krankenhausbett so klein und verloren wirkte. Nicht die starke Lil, die sie kannte.

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

Lils Stimme war rauh und heiser von dem Rauch, den sie eingeatmet hatte.

„Wunderbar. Was sage ich nur ihren Eltern?"

Kat wusste keine Antwort. Jenni war tot. Der Entführer noch auf freiem Fuß, nur, weil es ihnen nicht gelungen war, seinen Gehilfen zu bekommen. Das Lösegeld war verschwunden. Kat konnte sich schon denken, was da geschehen war. Sie machte sich Vorwürfe – sie hätten Jenni retten müssen. Aber wenn sie sich bereits miserabel fühlte – dann wollte sie auf keinen Fall in Lils Haut stecken. Oder in Scottys.

„Oh Gott", sagte Lil und starrte auf ihre bandagierten Hände hinunter. „Oh Gott."

„Lil", sagte Kat eindringlich und versuchte, die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Freundin auf sich zu ziehen.

„Du hast getan, was du konntest. Du hast den Mann in Notwehr erschossen. Es ist nicht deine Schuld."

Jenni war tot. Der einzige Informant ebenfalls.

So viele Dinge.

So viele Fehler, die sie begangen hatte. So viele Dinge, für die sie sich Vorwürfe machen konnte.

Und das Einzige, woran sie denken konnte, waren Scottys Lippen auf ihren.

* * *

_*In Deckung geht* Werft nach mir was ihr wollt... Noch lieber wäre es mir aber, wenn die Wut in Form von Kommentaren kommt!^^ Vielen Dank für das Lesen._


	7. Sommer Wenn die Katze weg ist

**Cold Case – Sommer. Wenn die Katze weg ist...**

_Weil jemand das hier liest, und es mir gesagt hat - vielen, vielen Dank! Es ist also nicht ganz verloren^^_

_Inhalt: Jeffries und Vera geniessen den Sommer vom Balkon. _

_Warnung: Humor. Last chance to run._

_Disclaimer: Cold Case gehört nicht mir. Mein Vertrag ist inoffiziell, befristet und mit einer Menge Widerhaken versehen... Aber generell darf ich machen, was ich will, solange es sich auf Kurzgeschichten beschränkt. Was kann man sich mehr wünschen._

_

* * *

_

Zwei Männer saßen im Abendsonnenlicht auf dem kleinen Balkon und genossen die wärmenden Strahlen auf ihrer Haut.

„Meinst du nicht, dass das dämlich aussieht?"

„Was?"

„Na – wie wir hier sitzen."  
„Nö. Warum?"  
„Nun – wegen _dem_ da."

„Ist etwas dagegen einzuwenden?"

„Nur die Farbe, vielleicht. Warum zum Teufel _Rosa_?"

„Frag meine Ex-Frau."

„Hm."

Will Jeffries, Detective der Mordkommission Philadelphia, schwieg und liess seinen Blick über die Aussicht gleiten. Neben ihm nahm sein Kollege Nick Vera einen Schluck aus dem Glas, welches neben ihm auf der Brüstung des Balkons stand.

„Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass du ihn gekauft hast, Nick."

„Wie kommst du denn auf den abwegigen Gedanken? Als ob ich etwas von dieser Farbe kaufen würde!"

„Hm. Ich weiß auch nicht. Aber ich kann plötzlich ein bisschen mehr verstehen, warum sie deine Ex-Frau ist und nicht mehr deine Ehefrau."

„Danke. Vielen Dank."

„Keine Ursache. Dafür sind Freunde doch da."

„..."

„Hey, Nick."

„..."

„Nick?"

„Ich rede nicht mehr mit dir. Es ist sinnlos, darauf zu warten, dass ich wieder ein Wort in deiner Gegenwart von mir gebe."

„Gott Sei Dank. Dann bin ich wenigstens an dem Tag nicht zugegen, an dem du dich um Kopf und Kragen redest."

„Willst du mich verarschen?"

„Wie käme ich dazu!"

„Also was willst du?"

„Meinst du, der Boss hat hiergegen nichts einzuwenden?"

„Ach wo! Warum sollte er? Das Wetter ist schön, die Menschen sind guter Laune, die Arbeit macht sich quasi von selbst... Wir geniessen lediglich die freie Natur und den Sommer. Sollte jeder mal machen."

* * *

„Lil – bitte sag mir, dass ich spinne."

„Wieso sollte ich?"

* * *

„Hey, Lil. Hi, Miller. Sind Sie auch schon wieder zurück?"

„Schon ist gut! Und dafür, dass wir so viel Zeit dabei verbracht haben, nach diesem Typen zu suchen, waren wir ziemlich blamabel erfolglos. Nicht einmal Kat hat einen Hinweis entdeckt."

„Sie vielleicht nicht, aber ich. Stellen Sie sich vor, da hat doch tatsächlich..."

* * *

„Lil!"

* * *

„Irgend so ein Spinner hat sein Auto am Rande des Central Park im absoluten Parkverbot abgestellt, ungefähr gestern Nachmittag..."

„Und er wurde natürlich abgeschleppt."

* * *

„Hey, Lil..."

* * *

„Natürlich. Man hat den Wagen ins Depot gebracht und dort ist dem Aufseher aufgefallen, dass am linken Kotflügel Blut klebte... Genauere Nachprüfungen haben dann tatsächlich bewiesen, dass das das Auto unseres Kidnappers sein muss."

„Sehr schön!"

* * *

„Lil! Scotty!"

* * *

Energisch unterbrach Kat Miller ihre Freundin und deren Partner.

„Ich freue mich ja, dass ihr euch so gut unterhaltet und dass wenigstens Einer nach einem langen Tag einige Erfolge aufweisen kann... Aber jetzt schaut doch mal bitte da hin!"

„Wohin?"

„Na – dorthin!"

* * *

Stille.

Jetzt endlich sahen auch Lil und Scotty, was Kat ihnen die ganze Zeit hatte zeigen wollen. Nach einer langen, langen Schweigeminute fand Lilly Rush als Erste ihre Stimme wieder.

„Bitte sag mir, dass ich träume", seufzte sie, ohne ihre Augen abzuwenden.

„Das kann ich nicht", hauchte Kat und zwirbelte eine Locke unbewusst immer wieder und wieder um ihren rechten Zeigefinger.

Synchron drehten sich beide Frauen zu Scotty um und der erlebte einmal, was es bedeutete, wenn sich zwei weibliche Wesen auf der Suche nach Hilfe an ihn wandten. Er stellte fest, dass er die selbständige Lil und die besserwisserische Kat lieber mochte, denn im Moment...

„Ich fürchte, ich muss gestehen, dass ich diesen Traum dann wohl auch träume", sagte er vermied es, den zwei Paar Augen – blau und braun – zu begegnen.

„Weiß der Boss davon?"

„Er ist im Urlaub", erinnerte Lil ihn. „Oh – ich wusste, dass so etwas geschehen würde!"

„Deine Intuition hätte ich gerne", witzelte Kat mit finsterem Gesichtsausdruck. Dann hellte sich ihr Gesicht wieder auf.

„Aber eines muss man ihnen lassen. Das ist..."

„Das ist unglaublich", stimmte ihr auch Scotty zu und schüttelte den Kopf. „Diese Beiden!"

* * *

Auf dem winzigen, grauen Balkon der Mordkommission Philadelphia saßen die restlichen Mitglieder ihres Teams. Sie waren in weite Hawaihemden gekleidet und trugen Bermudashorts. Verspiegelte, übergroße Sonnenbrillen saßen auf ihren Nasen, sie selbst hatten als Sitzangelegenheit zwei grün- und orange gestreifte Liegestühle gewählt. Eine Plastikblumenkette wand sich um das graue Metallgeländer.

Das alles nahmen Lilly, Scotty und Kat ebenso auf wie die langen Strohhalme, aus denen die beiden Herren ihre Getränke zu sich nahmen.

Aber das Beste – das Aller-, Allerbeste an dem gesamten Bild, welches sich ihnen bot, blieb schlicht und ergreifend der rosafarbene Sonnenschirm, der sich über den Köpfen der Männer in den blauen Sommerhimmel der grauen Großstadt Philadelphia wölbte.


	8. Sommer Kein HappyEnd für Cinderella

**Cold Case – Sommer. Kein Happy End für Cinderella**

Es gab nur wenige Dinge, denen Lilly Rush mit ähnlich gemischten Gefühlen entgegensah wie dem jährlichen Sommerball der Philadelphia Police.

Aber wie es im Leben so ist mit Dingen, denen man mit Unbehagen entgegensieht: sie kommen schneller, als man sie erwartet. Und ihnen zu entkommen ist so gut wie unmöglich.

„Sie sehen gut aus, Lil", begrüßte sie John Stillman mit seiner typischen, beruhigenden Zurückhaltung und reichte ihr den Arm, um sie in den Saal zu begleiten.

„Danke", antwortete sie. In den Spiegeln des Foyers, in welchem sich die glänzenden Lichter der Kristalleuchter widerspiegelten, konnte sie ihr eigenes Abbild sehen: eine hochgewachsene Gestalt in einem nachtblauen Abendkleid, eine Stola um die Schultern und eine dünne, fast unsichtbare Kette um den Hals. Ihre Haare hatte sie schlicht hochgesteckt – einfach, um sie aus dem Nacken zu bekommen.

„Hey, Lil!", rief Kat Miller ihr von der Seite ihres Kollegen, Nick Vera, aus zu.

„Sind Sie schon wieder gewachsen? Man sollte es Ihnen verbieten, dermaßen hohe Schuhe zu tragen! Da kommt man sich ja wie ein Zwerg neben Ihnen vor..."

„Sie sind ja nur eifersüchtig", murmelte Vera in seinen steifen Kragen und erntete einen Rippenstoß. Lil musste lächeln: Das war Kat. Lebendig, spöttisch und direkt.

„Hey, Kat", gab sie zurück und betrachtete ihre Freundin.

„Schönes Kleid!"

„Danke", sagte die geschmeichelt. Tatsächlich stand ihr das weiße Kleid hervorragend. Es harmonierte mit ihrer schokoladenbraunen Haut- und Haarfarbe und liess ihre Augen leuchten. Sie und Will schlossen sich Lil und John an, als sie langsam den Saal betraten.

Menschenmassen.

Leise Musik im Hintergrund.

John führte sie zu einer relativ leeren Stelle an der südlichen Wand, direkt vor der großen, verglasten Fensterwand, welche den Blick auf einen durch einige Laternen erleuchteten Balkon freigab. Es war spät. Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen und hatte die Welt der Dunkelheit ausgeliefert – zumindest kam es Lil so vor.

Von ihrem Standpunkt aus konnte sie auf der anderen Seite des Saales Scotty erkennen, der neben einer eleganten Frau in einem weinroten Abendkleid stand uns ein Champagnerglas leicht schwenkte. Samantha Wie-hieß-sie-gleich?, die Staatsanwältin, in deren Begleitung Scotty heute da war – oder war eher sie in seiner Begleitung? – unterhielt sich angeregt mit Will Jeffries, der so aussah, als wollte er am liebsten unsichtbar sein. Nicht einmal der Mann, der im Laufe seines Lebens schon viele Frauen gesehen hatte, schien sich in seiner Haut wohl zu fühlen, wenn Scotty seine Freundinnen mitbrachte. Lil kannte das Gefühl – und hatte gelernt, es in den Jahren zurückzudrängen. Es trat in den Hintergrund, weil diese Bälle zu ihrer Arbeit dazugehörten.

„Sollen Wir?", fragte John sie und sie bemerkte, dass die Musik sich zu einem Walzer verändert hatte.

„Bitte."  
Lächelnd reichte sie ihm ihre Hand.

Walzer.

Traditionell, schnell, tausendmal geprobt. Ungefährlich – solange man einen guten Partner hatte. Darum brauchte sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen. John Stillman forderte sie pflichtschuldig jedes Jahr zum Eröffnungstanz auf. Warum er es tat, das hatte sie noch nicht herausfinden können, aber sie war dankbar dafür. Er war ein guter Tänzer. Er war ein guter Vorgesetzter. Und sie hatte schon lange damit aufgehört zu denken, dass er für sie nur ein Vorgesetzter war. Hätte sie einen Vater gehabt – sie hätte sich gewünscht, dass es ein Mann wie John Stillman gewesen wäre.

Der zarten Melodie folgend, schwebten sie durch den Raum. Immer war dieser Tanz ihr erster und ihr letzter Tanz für den Abend gewesen.

Wie jedes Jahr hatte sich Lil auch dieses Jahr vorgenommen, sich zu amüsieren. Es konnte doch nicht so schwer sein. Wie jedes Jahr sah sie sich auch heute bereits nachdem die letzten Klänge des Walzers verklungen waren allein in einer Ecke des Ballsaales stehen, ein Sektglas in der Hand.

Wie immer endete der Walzer so schnell, wie er begonnen hatte. Trotzdem waren die Sekunden, bis John ihre Hand losließ, seltsam kostbar. Lächelnd neigte sie den Kopf in einer Andeutung der traditionellen Verbeugung, die heutzutage niemand mehr machte, sei es aus Rückenproblemen oder aus Faulheit und John zog die Mundwinkel hoch und setzte dazu an zu sprechen. In dem Moment schob sich eine kleine, ein wenig pummelige Frau neben sie und sah nervös zu ihm auf.

„Erika!", sagte John überrascht – und lächelte.  
„Lil – darf ich Ihnen Erika vorstellen?"

Sie wirkte nett, beschloss Lil. Und John schien nichts dagegen zu haben, sich mit ihr zu unterhalten.

„Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte", sagte sie, lächelte wieder und verschwand in der Menschenmasse. Wie leicht ihr das Lächeln heute fiel. Sie musste sich nicht einmal dazu zwingen, wie an manchen Tagen. Zwar hatte sie das Gefühl, dass ihr das Lachen noch irgendwann vergehen würde, aber bis dahin...

Die großen Flügeltüren des Balkons standen einen Spalt weit offen. Normalerweise versammelten sich die Raucher dort, aber heute war niemand weit und breit zu sehen. Die wenigen Laternen schimmerten blass in der Dunkelheit. Kühle Nachtluft strich über Lils Gesicht und sie schob entschlossen die Tür auf und trat hinaus in die Nacht. Es war warm. Es war schliesslich Sommer. Und – es war dunkel, trotz der Laternen. Ihre an die Helligkeit gewöhnten Augen brauchten eine Weile, um die Dunkelheit zu durchdringen.

Fast hätte sie geflucht, als sie eine winzige Stufe übersah und beinahe umknickte. Und dann noch einmal, als ihr Schuh einen Protestlaut von sich gab und sich in Wohlgefallen auflöste.

Verdammt!

Sich nicht sicher, ob sie den Schuhhersteller oder die Architekten des Gebäudes verklagen sollte, sah sie auf den Schuh in ihrer Rechten und die kümmerlichen Reste des Absatzes in ihrer Linken hinab. Andererseits hatte sie nun wirklich nicht vor, heute noch zu tanzen. Also was sollte es...

Entschlossen bückte sie sich und streifte auch den anderen Schuh von ihrem Fuß. Die Steine am Boden waren noch warm von der Sonne des Tages. Vorsichtig darauf achtend, wohin sie trat, ging Lil weiter zur Brüstung des Balkons. Der beinahe vollständig abgenommene Mond hing wie ein goldener Scherenschnitt am dunklen Himmel. Leise drangen einige Klänge der Musik aus dem Saal zu ihr hinaus. Hoffentlich würde sie noch eine Weile allein die Stille genießen können...

„Lil?", durchbrach eine Stimme ihre Gedanken und erschrocken fuhr sie herum.

„Ja?"

In der Tür wirkte die Gestalt wie ein schwarzer Schatten vor den hellen Fenstern des Saales. Aber es machte nichts, dass sie das Gesicht der Person nicht sehen konnte. Sie hatte seine Stimme längst erkannt.

„Hier sind Sie also", sagte Scott Valens, als er endlich neben ihr stand.

„Eine schöne Ecke."

„Hmm."

Zustimmend nickte sie und fragte dann: „Ist etwas?"

Ihr Partner schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe Sie hinausgehen sehen, da wollte ich nur wissen, was Sie so treiben."

„Was ist mit Alexa?"

„Sie hält nichts von Bällen. Unterhält sich gerade prächtig mit einem Anwalt."

Er klang gequält.  
„Ich verstehe nur jedes zwanzigste Wort – eigentlich könnten sie genauso gut Hebräisch reden."  
„Das sind Anwälte untereinander."

Was sollte sie sonst dazu sagen? Sie war nicht diejenige, die eine Affäre mit einer Staatsanwältin begonnen hatte. Und sie war nicht für Scottys Beziehungen verantwortlich.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie einstimmig, während die Klänge der Musik an ihnen vorbei in die Nacht entschwebten. Plötzlich wandte Scotty sich mit einem Ruck zu ihr um. Lil konnte sein Gesicht nicht erkennen, denn es lag im Schatten. Es sprudelte aus ihm heraus, als habe er sie die ganze Zeit schon fragen wollen - aber Lil war nicht geneigt, daran zu glauben, dass es der wahre Grund gewesen war, weshalb er ihr auf den Balkon gefolgt war:  
„Würden Sie mit mir tanzen?"

Lil hob ihre Schuhe hoch, damit er sie im Licht der blauen Laterne neben ihr betrachten konnte.

„Ich fürchte, ich bin gehandicapped."  
Scottys Gesicht verzog sich zu einem echten Lächeln.

„Tanzen Sie auch barfuß?"

„Wenn Sie mir nicht auf die Füße treten?"

„Ich verspreche es."

Sanft nahm er ihre Hand und legte die Seine auf ihre Hüfte. Die Musik floss langsam und leise und genauso bewegten sie sich, wiegten sich im Takt der Musik... Er war ihr so nah, dass sie die Wange auf seine Schulter legen konnte. Er roch gut.

Lil lächelte.

„Scotty? Scotty?"

Vorsichtig löste sich der Gerufene von Lil und beide sahen zu der Tür hin, in welcher der Umriß eines Mannes stand. Lil kannte ihn nicht.

„Scotty – Alexa sucht Sie schon überall..."

Taktgefühl wie eine Blumenvase, beschied ihm Lil.

Ihr Partner liess sie los.

„Tut mir leid", murmelte er leise.  
„Würde es Ihnen..."

„Kein Problem", antwortete sie und trat noch einen Schritt zurück. Es war ihr gleichgültig, ob der Mann sah, dass sie keine Schuhe trug oder nicht.

„Gehen Sie schon. Ich bin kein kleines Mädchen mehr – ich komme zurecht."

Mit einem letzten Blick verschwand er durch die Tür zurück in den hell erleuchteten Saal. Durch die große Fensterscheibe konnte Lil sehen, wie Alexa auf ihn zukam und ihn am Arm nahm, ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte und weiterzog, zweifellos, um ihn noch einem Anwalt vorzustellen. Sie bemitleidete ihn nicht. Und sie war nicht wütend auf ihn.

Stattdessen sah sie ihm nach, bis er in der Menge der Menschen verschwand.

Die Steine unter ihren Füßen waren angenehm warm.


	9. Frühling Feindliche Übernahme

Cold Case - Sommer. Feindliche Übernahme

_**A/N**: Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich keine CC-s ich keinen Grund habe, sie hier hochzuladen. Vielen Dank an einen anonymen Leser, der nicht nur las, sondern mir für Kap.6 ein Kommentar hinterliess. Das ist für dich._

* * *

Sie war neu.

Sie war jung.

Sie war blond und blauäugig - auch wenn ihre Augen manchmal, je nachdem, wie sie gelaunt war, grau oder grün wirken konnten, so wie das Meer, welches mit der Wetterlage seine Farbe änderte. Aber auch das machte nicht den Unterschied aus.  
Sie war schlank. Sie hatte eine gute Figur, ein schönes ernstes Gesicht, sie sah gut aus und hatte vermutlich auch etwas im Kopf, sonst hätte sie es niemals bis dahin geschafft, wo sie gerade beruflich stand. Und auch, wenn das vielleicht einen Unterschied machte - das war nebensächlich.

Das eigentliche Problem war: Sie war eine Frau.

Und nicht nur irgendeine, beliebige Frau - sie war die erste Frau in der Mordkommission in Philadelphia in der Geschichte des Departments. Und dies bedeutete verschiedene Dinge, je nach befragter Ziel- und Personengruppe.

Für die altgedienten Detectives bedeutete ihre Anwesenheit: Sie war ein Störfaktor, ein faules Ei, absichtlich in ihrer Abteilung platziert, um sie zu stören, ein wandelnder Witz (Blondinenwitze erlebten plötzlich ein überraschendes Comeback), eine Person, die sich über sexuelle Belästigung beklagen würde, wenn man ihr nur zu nahe kam. Die ihre Arbeit kritisieren würde, es aber selbst nicht würde besser machen können, die sie mit Regeln und Vorschriften und deren vorschriftsmäßiger Einhaltung traktieren würde. Eine Person, die bei jeder Kleinigkeit den Boss informierte, die herummäkelte, wenn die männlichen Egos wieder die Überhand gewannen...

Kurz: Lilly Rush war ein Störfaktor, der so schnell wie möglich beseitigt werden musste. Für Lilly Rush bedeutete dies nichts anderes als: Wenn sie bleiben wollte - was sie eigentlich im Sinn hatte - würde sie sich mir allen Mitteln durchsetzen müssen.

Sie war gewarnt worden.

Bekannte, Kollegen, Vorgesetzte und die wenigen Personen, die sie als Freunde bezeichnet hätte, jeder, der nur irgendwie von ihrer möglichen Versetzung erfahren hatte, war interessiert daran gewesen, ihr seine ganz persönliche Meinung über diese "Chance" so deutlich wie möglich mitzuteilen. Einige Meinungen hatte sie von Vornherein ignoriert, wohl wissend, dass sie purem Neid entsprangen - aber alle anderen hatte sie geduldig gelauscht und sie bei ihrer Entscheidung in Betracht gezogen. Auch Lieutenant Stillman hatte sie gesprochen, ihren Mentor und Vaterersatz. Er würde ihr Vorgesetzter sein, für den Fall, dass sie sich versetzen liess, und er brachte unzweifelhaft zum Ausdruck, dass er sie für mehr als fähig hielt, den Posten in der Mordkommission anzunehmen. Sein Vertrauen machte sie glücklich. Gleichzeitig hatte er sie jedoch gewarnt, hatte deutlich zu machen versucht, was es bedeuten würde, die erste Frau in einer von Männern dominierten Domäne zu sein. Doch egal, ob diese Meinungen gut gemeint waren oder nicht: Eines hatten sie alle gemeinsam. Jetzt war Lilly erst Recht entschlossen, diesen Posten anzunehmen.

Die Detectives erlebten ihr blaues Wunder.

Lilly Rush war jung - aber sie war intelligent und hatte Erfahrung. Sie drängte sich nicht in den Vordergrund, brachte ihre Ideen gezielt und klar an die richtige Stelle, sie beschwerte sich nicht über die Arbeitszeiten, war bereit, auch einmal anstrengende Arbeiten in Angriff zu nehmen und stellte tatsächlich eine Bereicherung dar. Zusätzlich zu John Stillman fand sie bald einen neuen Freund: Will Jeffries, einen erfahrenen Detective, der hoch angesehen war, jedoch im Allgemeinen außerhalb der Kollegenkreise geblieben war - und das, obwohl viele jungen Kollegen darum wetteiferten, ihn näher kennen zu lernen. Vielleicht war das das Problem.

"Schleimerin!", murmelten die Einen eifersüchtig und versuchten, sie lächerlich zu machen. Lilly setzte eine Maske der Undurchschaubarkeit auf und hob stolz den Kopf.

Sie war blond. Sie war blauäugig. Sie war eine Frau. Aber Witze machten nur dann Spaß, wenn das Opfer die Pointe verstand und darauf negativ reagierte. Lilly lächelte. "Der war gut. Den kannte ich noch nicht."

So machte nicht einmal das Witzeln Freude.

Sie war schlank und gutaussehend. Aber als Frau hatte Lilly schon früh gelernt, wie man mit Männern umging, die zu aufdringlich wurden. Sie konnte sich verteidigen. Was erwarteten sie auch von einer Polizistin? Mehrere Kollegen gingen in der nächsten Zeit - für sehr lange Zeit - auf Abstand, wenn sie den Raum betrat. Die Eisprinzessin des Dezernats aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen wurde ein Volkssport, der jedoch nicht lange betrieben wurde. Die Gleichgültigkeit, die das "Opfer" an den Tag legte, war ernüchternd genug. Nur in einem Punkt waren alle männlichen Kollegen ihr weit überlegen und sie dachten nicht daran, ihr dort die Führung zu überlassen. Und das waren die Toilettenräume.

Natürlich hatten die Erbauer dieses Gebäudes zunächst Herren- als auch Damentoiletten eingebaut.

Die andauernde Abwesenheit der Damen jedoch hatte es den Herren erlaubt, sich auch den gegenüberliegenden Bereich anzueignen und zu ihrem Reich zu machen. Als Lilly die Toilettenräume das erste Mal betrat, schlug ihr eine Welle abgestandener Luft entgegen, die sie erst einmal würgen liess. Eine widerliche Mischung aus Urin, Aftershave und Fäulnis drohte sie zu überrollen und sie stürzte zum Fenster - es klemmte - um es aufzureißen. Tief atmete sie die frische Luft ein, die durch die Öffnung in den Raum schwebte. Dann erst nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen und begutachtete den Raum.

Das war kein Badezimmer mehr.

Die Waschbecken waren verklebt und schmutzig, Essensreste, abrasierte Bartstoppeln und andere undefinierbare Dinge klebten daran. Die Klotüren waren halb aus den Angeln gerissen, die Brillen bespritzt und Toilettenpapierreste lagen am Boden. Und zu aller guter Letzt klappte eine Tür auf und ein Mann taumelte heraus, die Hände noch am offenen Hosenstall. Er sah sie und grinste sie unverschämt an, anstatt verlegen um Verzeihung zu bitten. "Willkommen bei uns, Detective Rush", sagte er und verliess den Raum, ohne sich die Hände zu waschen. Angewidert betrachtete Lil den Raum. Sie konnte es ihm nicht einmal verdenken, die Waschbecken nicht benutzt zu haben. Die Spiegel waren so zerkratzt und verschmiert, dass sie nicht einmal ihr eigenes Spiegelbild erkennen konnte. Missmutig betrachtete sie ihre Umgebung. Sie war sicherlich nicht zimperlich, aber die abgehärtetste Frau hätte diese Toilette nicht benutzen wollen. Was blieb ihr anderes übrig? Sie konnte natürlich immer noch die sechs Etagen ins Erdgeschoss hinunterfahren und dort die Gästetoilette benutzen. Aber abgesehen davon, dass dies lange dauern würde, würde es auch bedeuten, dass sie sich geschlagen gab. Nun, sie würde abwarten müssen. Sicherlich wurden die Toiletten geputzt?

Ja, wurden sie.

Aber anscheinend nicht oft genug, um den rapiden Verfall aufzuhalten, den die Damentoilette aufzeigte. Meist sah sie bereits wie ein Saustall aus, wenn Lil morgens zur Arbeit kam, und selbst wenn die Putzkolonne sich fluchend und schimpfend durch den Raum gearbeitet hatte, so hielt dies erneut allerhöchstens bis zum nächsten Tag an. Manchmal waren dreckige Taschentücher über den gesamten Boden verteilt, mit denen man die zuvor verursachte Überschwemmung hatte "beheben" wollen. Ein andermal waren sämtliche Toiletten durch Papierschnitzel aus den Aktenvernichtern verstopft, wieder ein anderes Mal fand sie die Waschbecken voller Haare und Bartstoppeln und - Farbe. Wo war sie hier eigentlich? In einem Polizeidepartment oder in einem Kindergarten?

Lilly ging dazu über, die Toilette so wenig wie nur irgend möglich zu benutzen. Aber sie kam nicht umhin, sich zu ärgern. Über die Rücksichtslosigkeit - und Gemeinheit - ihrer Kollegen, über ihren Chauvinismus, über die wiederkehrenden, dummen Sprüche und nicht zuletzt über ihre eigene Unfähigkeit, all diesen Dingen entgegenzuwirken. Und dann hatte sie die Idee.

Die Durchführung erforderte penible Planung. Einige Besorgungen waren zu tätigen, einige Absprachen zu treffen. Die Raumpflegerinnen waren nur zu bereit, ihr ihre Unterstützung zuzusagen, und mit ihrer Hilfe sammelte Lilly eine Woche lang Material für ihr Vorhaben in einem alten Putzmittelschrank im Fünften Stock. Dann musste der richtige Zeitpunkt sich ergeben. An dem Sonnabend, der zu einem langen Wochenende gehörte, waren nur wenige Detectives im Dienst und noch weniger überhaupt im Department. Irgendwann war sie die letzte Person im Gebäude, was natürlich wieder zu Witzen über ihr "nicht vorhandenes" Liebesleben führte und über ihre scheinbare Unfähigkeit, einen Ehemann zu versorgen, da sie ansonsten schon längst nach Hause gefahren wäre. Lilly ignorierte sämtliche Anspielungen und wünschte jedem Kollegen freundlich ein gutes Wochenende, und schließlich war sie allein. Nervös, aber entschlossen, strebte sie im Fünften Stock auf den Putzmittelschrank zu und öffnete ihn, als hinter ihr eine Stimme ertönte. "Was suchen Sie da, Lil?" Erschrocken fuhr sie herum und fand sich Nase in Brusthöhe mit ihrem Vorgesetzten und Mentor John Stillman wieder.

"Boss!" Erleichtert atmete sie auf. "Sie haben mich erschreckt."

Der hochgewachsene Mann runzelte die Stirn. "Gehen Sie nicht nach Hause?"

"Doch." Sie suchte nach Worten. "Ich muss nur... erst etwas erledigen."

Seinen hochgezogenen Brauen sah sie an, dass er sich Gedanken darüber machte, welcher Art ihre "Erledigung" genau war, aber er bohrte nicht nach. "Dann noch viel Erfolg", waren seine einzigen Worte. "Schönes Wochenende, Lil."

"Ihnen auch, Boss", gab sie zurück und betrachtete den Mann, der den Flur entlang zum Fahrstuhl ging. Als sich die Türen hinter ihm schlossen, machte sie sich an die Arbeit.

Am frühen Montagmorgen konnte Lieutenant John Stillman ein seltsames Phänomen in seiner Abteilung beobachten: Detectives, die kurz verschwanden, um, wie er annahm, auf die Toilette zu gehen, kehrten mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck und einer höchst ungesunden grünen Gesichtsfarbe zurück. Das Grün variierte im Farbton von einem schlichten Hellgrün bis zu einem Ausdruck, der fast an Bewunderung grenzte. John runzelte die Stirn und versuchte zu überhören, dass sich in der Belegschaft der Mordkommission langsam, aber zielsicher ein Flüstern verbreitete, welches leise begann und im Laufe des Vormittags zu einem konstanten Hintergrundgeräusch anwuchs. Als jedoch mehr und mehr Männer von ihren Posten an Schreibtischen, Verhörräumen und Schaltern verschwanden, fühlte er sich dazu verpflichtet, diesem merkwürdigen Aufruhr auf den Grund zu gehen. Zumindest den Ursprung wollte er finden.

Wie überrascht war er, als er diesen tatsächlich vor der Tür der Herrentoilette fand!

Doch genau diese Stelle war das Zentrum aller Aufregung. Mehrere Detectives standen vor der offenen Tür, unterhielten sich gedämpft flüsternd und gestikulierend und warfen immer wieder scheue Blicke in den Raum. Als John auf die Männer zuging, verlangsamten sich automatisch seine Schritte. Da drängte sich Nick Vera hastig von hinten an ihm vorbei und verschwand mit einem hektischen "Entschuldigung!" in dem Raum, ohne sich um die Menschenansammlung davor zu kümmern. Sofort verstummte das Flüstern und alle reckten die Köpfe, um zu sehen, was nun passieren würde - John eingeschlossen. Für eine kurze Zeit war das leise Klappern der Klimaanlage der einzige Laut - und dann stolperte Vera mit kalkweißem Gesicht rückwärts aus der Tür, den Mund weit aufgerissen. Auf seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich fassungsloses Entsetzen, vergessen war jeder Gedanke an eine schnelle Nutzung besagter Räumlichkeiten. "Was... Was ist das?", rief er tonlos aus und sah so aus, als müsse er sich im selben Moment übergeben. Und endlich konnte John auch einen Blick auf das, was seine hartgesottenen Männer so schockiert hatte, erhaschen.

Rosa.

Die Herrentoilette war rosa.

Rosafarbene Läufer lagen auf dem blankgeputzten, frisch gewischtem Boden, rosafarbene Seidentücher waren über die schlimmsten Schäden an Decke und Wänden gespannt. Über die Wasserkästen der Toiletten waren rosafarbene Wollbezüge gespannt worden, die aussahen, als seien sie gehäkelt worden, und an jeder Tür hing ein kleiner, rosafarbener - was sonst! - Duftsack in Form eines Herzens. Aber das war nicht alles. Auf dem Sims, welches über den Pissoirs entlang lief, lagen rosafarbene Plastikrosen und brennende Teelichter, die der Luft einen schweren, zuckersüßen Hauch versetzten. Am Spiegel - am neuen Spiegel, musste man hinzufügen - stand ein rosafarbener Seifenspender und daneben lagen rosafarbene, flauschige Handtücher. Die Fenster zierten rosafarbene Klebesterne. Sogar die Toilettenrollen hatten einen rosafarbenen Bezug erhalten, und das Beste überhaupt waren die zwölf Körbe - rosafarben - mit den Namenszügen eines jeden Mitglieds ihrer Abteilung des Morddezernats.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fand John Stillman es schwer, eine gleichgültige Miene zu bewahren, als er sich umdrehte und seine Untergebenen musterte. Wie verschreckte Kaninchen sahen sie zu ihm auf, als suchten sie nach einem Indikator, einem Marker, nach dem sie sich richten konnten und der ihnen mitteilen würde, wie sie sich verhalten sollten. Als er Nick Veras Blick begegnete, zog er die Augenbrauen hoch. "Wenn Sie mich fragen, ist das ein überaus deutlicher Hinweis", sagte er vielsagend und liess seinen Blick über die unglücklichen Gesichter wandern. Beschämt senkten die Angesehenen die Köpfe. Damit sie nicht sehen konnten, wie er grinste, wandte John sich ab und ging den Weg zurück, den er gekommen war, da machte er an der hintersten Wand einen blonden Schopf aus.

"Bravo, Lil", sagte er leise.

Lilly erwiderte das Lächeln ihres Mentors und verspürte ein tiefes Gefühl der Genugtuung. Ihre feindliche Übernahme hatte ihr den letzten Respekt verschafft, den sie noch benötigt hatte, um endgültig als Teil des Morddezernates anerkannt zu werden...

Abends entfernte sie das Dekor und verteilte es wieder an die diversen Raumpflegerinnen, die es ihr geliehen hatten, dann erst ging sie nach Hause. Die Sterne an den Fenstern liess sie jedoch kleben - Als zukünftige Warnung.


	10. Sommer Eyes of a Child

**Cold Case – Frühling. Eyes of a Child**

_A/N: Da war ein Leser, dessen Review mich wieder daran erinnert hat, wie sehr ich diese Serie liebe. Danke sehr. Diese Geschichte ist bescheiden und alt – ich schreibe keine CC fics mehr – aber ich habe so viele auf Lager gehabt, dass ich sie hier gerne noch poste. Danke für dein Kommentar. Ich freue mich, dass du meine Geschichten so gerne gelesen hast und hoffe, diese hier gefällt dir ebenfalls!_

_März 2013_

Das Blatt Papier war schon arg zerknittert.

Nerissa hatte es so eng an sich gedrückt gehalten dass ihre kleinen Fäuste schmerzen mussten, und dennoch hatte sie es nicht losgelassen. Es hatte Lieutenant John Stillman, Leiter der Abteilung für ungelöste Mordfälle der Mordkommission Philadelphia, mehrere Stunden gekostet, dem Kind die Zeichnung abzunehmen, welche es mit vier verschiedenen Buntstiftfarben angefertigt hatte.

Kat Miller war der Meinung, dass der Rest des Teams – ihr selbst mit eingeschlossen – vermutlich noch viel länger gebraucht hätte als der älteren Herrn mit der halben Glatze, der ihr Vorgesetzter war. Sie selbst hatte eine Tochter – aber weder ihr noch Scott Valens, Nick Vera oder Will Jeffries war es gelungen, das verängstigte und verstörte Kind zu beruhigen. Ihnen allen fehlte es sichtlich an Erfahrung mit psychisch gestörten Kindern.

Einer nach dem Anderen waren sie kläglich gescheitert.

Alle – außer Lil. _Hat sich mal wieder zur rechten Zeit aus dem Staub gemacht_, dachte sie mit beißendem Spott, jedoch nicht unfreundlich. Lil wirkte nun einmal so kalt und unnahbar, dass sie sich einfach nicht vorstellen konnte, wie sie mit einem kleinen Mädchen klar kam. Als Scotty es versucht hatte, hatte Nerissa einfach geschwiegen und ins Leere gestarrt. Als Will sie am Arm berühren wollte, hatte sie begonnen zu schreien und um sich zu schlagen. Vor Nick war sie sogar weggelaufen... Und bei Kats Versuch hatte sie einfach nur stumm geweint. Erst John Stillman hatte sie erlaubt, ihr die Tränen zu trocknen und sie an die Hand zu nehmen. Er hatte mit ihr sprechen dürfen – wenn sie auch keine Antwort gab – und ihm hatte sie das Bild gegeben, welches die Detectives nun seit zwei geschlagenen Stunden anstarrten und sich den Kopf darüber zerbrachen.

„Was soll das nur darstellen?", fragte Scotty und beugte sich über ihre Schulter, um die krakelige Kinderzeichnung genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. „Eine riesige Sonne über einer Wiese mit einem Hasen?"

„Nein", rief Nick herüber, noch immer mit einer sauertöpfischen Miene. „Das habe ich schon gesagt."

„Und?"

„Sie hat nein gesagt", informierte ihn Kat. Scotty zog die Brauen hoch.

„Na ja, sie hat den Kopf geschüttelt", korrigierte sie sich sofort und seufzte. „Herrgott! Warum spricht das Kind nicht mit uns! Wir wollen ihr doch nur helfen!"

„Sie hat einen tiefgehenden Schock erlitten", belehrte sie die Psychologin, die vom Jugendamt zu ihnen geschickt worden war, um sich Nerissas anzunehmen – und die noch weniger erreicht hatte als die Detectives. Daraufhin war sie in eine Ecke des Großraumbüros verbannt worden. Nicht, dass sie dort geblieben wäre. „Bei einer solch traumatischen Erfahrung dürfte Sie das nicht weiter verwundern. Sie kann nicht sprechen – aber sie hat Ihnen doch einen Hinweis gegeben. Hören Sie endlich auf, das arme Kind zu quälen! Die Mordkommission ist kein Aufenthaltsort für ein kleines, verschrecktes Mädchen!"

Kat warf der Frau (_Arrogante Tussi!_) einen drohenden Blick zu. (_Ich will gar nicht wissen, an welchen schrecklichen Ort Sie Nerissa bringen werden... Da ist sie hier auf jeden Fall hier sicherer._) „Wenn Sie schon in Ihrer Arbeit versagt haben, lassen Sie uns wenigstens die Unsrige tun!"

Die Psychologin war sich zu gut um Kat zu antworten und schwieg beleidigt. Aber nicht lange. „Das ist ein Tisch", sagte sie hochnäsig. „Darauf liegt ein..."

„... Ein gebratener Hase", beendete Will Jeffries ihren Satz ironisch. „Natürlich. Das ist, was ich gestern zu Abend gegessen habe. Woher konnte Nerissa das nur wissen?"

„Ich versuche Ihnen zu helfen und Sie..." Vor Wut wurden die Lippen der Frau bleich. Diesmal schwieg sie endgültig.

Ratlos starrten Nick, Scotty, Will und Kat auf das Papier vor ihnen.

„Sie will uns etwas sagen", sagte Nick und warf einen Blick durch die offene Tür in John Stillmans Büro, in dem Nerissa zusammengerollt in einer Ecke des Sofas saß und ins Nichts starrte. „Aber was?"

„Vielleicht ist das ein Baum?", vermutete Scotty. „Von oben gesehen..."

Unwillig schüttelte Kat den Kopf. „Warum von oben? Das ergibt keinen Sinn! Nichts ergibt hier Sinn!" Sie raufte sich die Haare.

„Wenn Lil doch nur hier wäre", murmelte Scotty.

„Das würde uns nichts nützen. Niemand kann sich weniger in ein Kind hineinversetzen als Lilly Rush", sagte Will Jeffries überzeugt.

„Ein Kind bräuchte man", seufzte Kat.

„Aber das einzige Kind hier redet nicht mit uns."

„Was gibt es Neues?", fragte eine wohlbekannte Stimme hinter ihnen und als sie sich umdrehten, sahen sie, wie Lilly Rush mit weit ausgreifenden Schritten ins Großraumbüro trat.

„Nichts weiter", sagte ihr Partner und hielt ihr das Blatt entgegen. Lil trat näher.

„Ist das das Bild, von dem Sie am Telefon gesprochen haben?"

„Ja."

Lil ignorierte Kats skeptischen Blick und nahm das Papier. Eine ganze Weile lang starrte sie einfach nur darauf, dann liess sie es abrupt sinken.

„Wo ist sie?", fragte sie ruhig.

„Sie hat es doch nicht herausgefunden", sagte Nick Vera ungläubig und starrte Lil und Scotty hinterher, die bereits auf dem Weg in Johns Büro waren. Kat stand auf.

„Das glaube ich nicht", sagte sie und folgte ihrer Freundin. Nick und Will schlossen sich ihr an.

…

Lil kniete auf dem Boden vor dem Sofa in John Stillmans Büro, auf einer Augenhöhe mit dem kleinen Mädchen. Nerissa umklammerte die Decke und starrte sie aus großen, ängstlichen Augen an.

„Du kannst wirklich schön zeichnen, Nerissa", sagte Lil und lächelte. „Wirklich gut."

Nick, Will und Kat tauschten ob des sanften Tonfalls erstaunte Blicke aus. Nur Scotty nahm den Blick nicht von seiner Partnerin. Nerissa musterte sie, nunmehr ernst und erwartungsvoll. Lil hob das Bild an, so dass sie es sehen konnte.

„Damit willst du uns helfen, nicht?"

„Das wussten wir auch schon", flüsterte Kat und verdrehte die Augen. Normalerweise hätte ihr das einen tiefgekühlten Blick von Lil eingebracht – diesmal nicht.

„Das hast du gesehen, in der Nacht, in der die Männer gekommen sind, die deine Eltern getötet haben. Es war nicht dort, wo wir dich gefunden haben... Du musst weit gelaufen sein, Nerissa. Du warst sehr tapfer. Deine Eltern sind nicht in dem Wald gestorben – sondern auf dem Meer."

„Was?", sagten Kat, Will und Nick gleichzeitig ungläubig. In der Delaware Bay? Das war ungefähr 10km weit von dem Ort entfernt, an dem man Nerissa aufgefunden hatte.

In den Augen des Mädchens standen Tränen und sie zog die Decke fester an sich.

Lil konzentrierte sich auf das Bild.

„Du warst in einem Boot, in der Kajüte. Deine Eltern waren draußen. Dann sind die Männer aufgetaucht."

Die Lippen des Kindes zitterten.

„Das ist das Meer." Lil zeigte auf eine merkwürdig gezackte Linie. „Du hast aus dem Fenster geschaut. Und der eine Mann hat deinen Vater getötet."

„Er trug eine Hasenmaske..."

Langsam dämmerte es jedem im Raum.

„Und was ist das hier?" Kat hielt es nicht mehr aus: sie beugte sich über Lil und deutete auf einen kleinen Kreis mit einem merkwürdigen Inneren in der rechten unteren Hälfte des großen Kreises.

Nerissa sah Lil an. Lil schaute zurück. Als würde das Kind sie testen.

„Das ist das Wichtigste. Das ist ein Baum und eine Feder in einem Kreis..." Sie machte eine Pause. „Es war auf die Bootswand gepinselt. Es ist das Zeichen der..."

„Green Arc Umweltaktivisten!"

In Scottys Augen blitzte Triumph. Kat streckte die Faust in die Luft. „Yeah!"

Aber Lil war noch nicht fertig. „Diese Leute haben deine Eltern auf ihr Boot gelockt, in dem sie dich entführt haben... Und dann haben sie sie getötet. War es so, Nerissa?"

Das Gesicht des Mädchens verzog sich vollends, als sie zu weinen begann. In Kat regte sich sofort der Impuls, sie zu umarmen – aber sie hatte gesehen, was das letzte Mal geschehen war, als jemand versucht hatte, das Kind in die Arme zu nehmen. Aufgeschreckt durch Kats Ruf, stürmte die Psychologin in den Raum.

„Was tun Sie da?", kreischte sie. „Nerissa, Liebes, nicht weinen!"

Kat bewunderte die Art, wie ihre Stimme von „hochnäsig-hektisch" zu „süßlich-ölig" umschlug, fand aber, dass es alles in allem nicht besonders echt klang.

Lil fiel gegen Scotty, als die Frau an ihr vorbeirauschte und sie bei Seite stiess. Scotty fing sie auf, damit sie ihr Gleichgewicht wiedergewinnen konnte, aber sie kümmerte sich kaum darum. „Nerissa", sagte sie leise und streckte dem Kind eine Hand entgegen. Und das weinende Mädchen, die Psychologin vollkommen ignorierend, warf sich ihr um den Hals.

S_he has the eyes of a child..._


	11. Frühling Eine ganze Welt

_A/N: Hehe^^ Danke! Ich freue mich. Und hoffe, dieses Kapitel - kurz und knapp und weniger süß - gefällt dir. Hm. Für das nächste muss ich eine etwas fluffigere Geschichte heraussuchen, wie mir scheint... Ich hoffe, ich habe so etwas noch auf Lager._

* * *

**Cold Case – Frühling. Eine ganze Welt**

Plötzlich klang ihr der eigener Name seltsam fremd in ihren Ohren.

Wie ein Fremdkörper in einer Tasse Kaffee, ein Unbekannter in der eigenen Wohnung oder eine falsche Ziffer in der eigenen Telefonnummer. Wie eine Kugel in einer offenen Wunde.

Ihr Name.

Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, dass jeder, der sie kannte, sie unter einem anderen Namen kannte. Und jeder Name war eine andere Frau. All die Leute, die sie mit jemandem verwechselten – die sie für ihre Schwester Christina hielten oder für ihre Mutter oder für jemanden, den sie nicht kannte. Die Leute, die sie einfach mit einem anderen Namen ansprachen, weil sie sich nicht an ihren Namen erinnern konnten. Die Leute, die sie mit ihrem Nachnamen – Rush – ansprachen, die Menschen, die ihr verschiedene Spitznamen gaben.

Eiskönigin.

Hexe.

Dumme Pute.

Zicke.

Liebling des Chefs.

Hure.

Mörderliebhaberin.

Oder diejenigen, die ihren Namen aussprachen, sie jedoch gar nicht meinten, oder diejenigen, die einen Namen riefen, der dem ihrem so ähnlich klang, dass sie sich unwillkürlich umdrehte.

Aber all diese Leute hatten eines gemeinsam: sie benutzten nur Umschreibungen für ihren Namen.

…

"_Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es noch dauern wird, Lilly._"

Sein gereizter, entnervter Gesichtsausdruck. Der drohende Donner in seiner Stimme, als er diese Worte äußerte, durch den unterliegenden Klang der Worte eindeutig klar machte, dass er sich durch ihre Anwesenheit gestört fühlte… Scotty war wütend – _auf sie_ – und Lil wusste es.

Das Wissen um diese Tatsache überfiel sie mit einer solchen Wucht, dass sie zunächst instinktiv reagierte.

„Dann bis nachher!", hatte sie gesagt und den Raum verlassen.

Erst draußen war sie losgerannt, eine Hand auf ihren Brustkorb gedrückt, ohne dass sie wirklich wusste, warum. Der Schmerz überfiel sie in aller Härte, zusammen mit der Erkenntnis: Mehr als alles andere hatte Scottys Benutzung ihres vollen Namens diese Reaktion in ihr hervorgerufen. Nicht die Wut, die in seinen Augen schimmerte, nicht der scharfe Unterton seiner Stimme. Sie wusste, dass er angespannt war, genau wie sie alle. Dass der Fall an ihm zehrte – genau wie an ihnen allen. Dass er sich nur durch ihre wiederholten Fragen gestört gefühlt hatte und dass seine Geduld ihn für eine Sekunde verlassen hatte – er hatte es nicht böse gemeint. Genau wie sie wusste, dass er nervlich am Ende war, wusste er, dass es ihr ebenso ging. Genau wie sie ihm einräumte, dass die Woche hart gewesen und ihre Nerven zum Zerreißen gespannt waren, räumte er ihr dies ein. Sie nahm ihm diese momentane Gereiztheit nicht übel. Scotty war ein freundlicher Mensch, jemand, der immer zuvorkommend blieb. Wenn er so gereizt reagierte, tat er dies nicht absichtlich. Dennoch tat es weh. Unglaublich weh.

Wie gewohnt man es doch war, den Klang des eigenen Namens – der Koseform des eigenen Namens – aus dem Munde derer zu hören, die man als seine Freunde bezeichnete.

Lilly.

Lil.

Zwei Buchstaben Unterschied, die hier die Welt bedeuteten.

Eine ganze Welt und das Wissen, dass er sie nicht wirklich verabscheute… Das Wissen und der stechende Schmerz in der Brust, dass sich irgendetwas verändert hatte.


End file.
